Anytime, Anyplace
by VicariousSinning
Summary: Random Samcedes drabbles of an adult nature.  Some AU, some canon.      Enjoy and feedback is my crack!
1. Indefinitely Delayed

**_Author's Note (12-27-11)_: First, I want to say thank you so much for the reviews; you don't even know how much it means to me! I was in a little bit of a rush yesterday and this was kind of posted on a dare so sorry for the lack of an intro. I'm not new to fanfic but this is my second Samcedes story. Initially it was going to be a one-shot then I got a few prompts and well, this could possibly go on forever! Usually, when I write fic it's AU but I'm going to try a few canon ideas in these drabbles. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please leave some feedback and requests if you'd like. :)**

* * *

><p>Sam took a slow sip of his whiskey sour, scrolling through emails on his phone, attempting to unwind after a hellish day.<p>

Seeing nothing important, he debated if he should try to call home again after receiving no answer on the previous call. He started to dial then thought better of it, tossing his phone on the bar before picking up his drink. He finished it off in one gulp and signaled for the bartender to make him another.

Initially he had been pissed about his flight being cancelled due to the freak ice storm on the East Coast but the alcohol had all but convinced him it was for the best. After beating the mad dash once the announcement had been made and successfully booking a room in the airport's hotel, he was unwinding at the unusually crowded bar.

He watched the news report on the television mounted above the bar, laughing at the children who had turned a normally busy street into their own personal ice rink, the northbound lane was for hockey while the southbound lane was reserved for free skating. He was happy that someone was enjoying it even if he couldn't.

The bartender placed the drink in front of him and he grabbed it immediately, taking a big gulp, groaning as it slid down his throat. Feeling his mood lift significantly, he asked the bartender to change the channel to ESPN where he was able to catch the start of a college basketball game.

He was completely engrossed in the game until he heard her laughter. His head jerked curiously in her direction, breath catching as he gawked, entranced by her graceful movement.

He continued staring as she ordered her drink, glossy hair bouncing as she sat one stool over. He longed to touch the cascade of lightly curled strands that draped over her shoulders. Doing a full pan, he marveled at her blemish-free mocha brown complexion, ached to suck on her bow-shaped upper lip and its plump twin and positively anxious to remove the purple sweater dress that hugged every abundant curve of her luscious body along with the stilettoed ankle boots that emphasized her calves.

"I'm going to try my best to make it tomorrow but I'm not sure how the weather will be. It's always something, right?"

She bit her lip while letting out the cutest giggle he had ever heard. Although the bar was packed and he could hear snippets of other conversations, her infectious laughter carried over all of the others.

"Right, I know. Okay, I'll call you first thing in the morning! I love you, too, bye!"

The beautiful stranger made a kissing sound into the phone before disconnecting the call, the sound simultaneously turning him on and making him jealous. Wait, jealous? He didn't even know this woman nor had a claim on her so why was he jealous? The Goose definitely had him feeling loose.

Shaking his head, he finally forced himself to turn away, focusing his attention back on the game.

* * *

><p>Mercedes had noticed him the moment she entered the lounge, making a bee-line for the stool as soon as it was vacated. Maybe it was the fact that his blond hair stood out in a sea of brown or the way he leaned over the bar, drawing attention to his perfectly sculpted ass as he sipped his drink but one thing she knew for sure was she wanted him.<p>

She was amazed that she could follow everything her agent was saying considering the tall distraction waiting at the bar. Playing it cool, she calmly sat down to finish the conversation, checking him out from the corner of her eye.

After ordering her drink, she contemplated whether or not she should say something to him. True, it had been years since she picked up a guy and she didn't know if she still had game but she was willing to try if it meant he would be in her bed tonight.

She took a nice sip of her Manhattan, a delicious rush of blood hitting her temples almost instantly and she felt her confidence soar to new heights. She could tell he had noticed her as well by the way he was pretending to be lost in the game. She grinned at his insistence, deciding to have a little fun before going in for the kill.

"Did I miss anything good?"

Sam turned quickly, clearly surprised that she was talking to him. He was taken aback momentarily then remembered he was supposed to be watching the game for real, scrambling to come up with an answer.

He smiled shyly and answered, "No, not really. It's pretty one-sided so far."

He gestured to the monitor and she took notice of the length of his fingers, immediately pressing her thighs closed as she tried to focus on the scoreline instead. Once she saw it, her eyes immediately darted back to his face, their gazes locking for a heart-palpitating instant.

Her chest heaved while he let out a slow breath. It was obvious that the mood had changed, baser needs taking precedent over everything else.

He wondered if he should try to steer the conversation back to the game when she extended her hand and introduced herself.

"I'm Kelly and you are?"

He shook her hand and replied, "Jack. It's nice to meet you."

His low baritone was wreaking havoc in her mid-section and she was thankful she was able to keep her voice even when she said, "It's nice to meet you, too."

Sam grinned as he finished off his drink and she noticed his wedding ring. If Mercedes was in her right mind that would have been a deterrent but the events of the day had her feeling bolder than usual.

An hour had passed as they watched the game together, laughing at how badly the losing team was getting beaten. The conversation had been easy and they thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. He was just about to ask her upstairs when her phone vibrated loudly against the bar. She picked it up, frowning when she noticed the number.

"Hey Tana. Girl...what? Hold on for a second." She sighed as she muted her phone, an apologetic smile on her face as she said, "I'm so sorry but I have to take this."

It became clear that she was leaving and while he was disappointed, he certainly understood.

He shrugged, saying, "It's okay. I had a great time."

"I did, too. Well..."

She let her goodbye hang in the air and he tried to act nonchalantly but his eyes gave away his disappointment.

"Good night."

She left a few bills for the bartender and he frowned when he heard her footsteps. He was cursing himself for not making a move, debating if he should go after her when he heard her whisper, "I'm in 2217. Meet me in thirty minutes."

By the time he turned around, she was disappearing around the corner, out of sight in seconds.

His only problem was figuring out what to do about the bulge in his pants; thirty minutes was forever when you wanted someone so badly.

* * *

><p>Kelly had just reapplied her lipstick when she heard a soft knock on the door. She had no doubt that he would show up but the fact that he did and was on time, had her smirking at her reflection. With one last primp, she sauntered over to the door, glancing into the peephole before opening it.<p>

She preened while Jack's wolfish gaze raked over her body. He strolled past her without comment and she closed the door, wary of his coolness.

She had a good reason to be a little fearful because he pressed her against the door, rubbing his erection against the small of her back. She rolled her neck and moaned as he tugged her earlobe with his teeth, sucking it slowly to counter the rapid movement of their hips.

Just as they found a groove, he pulled away, flipping her around and snatching the tie of her robe off, revealing a black and purple bra and boy short set. She let the robe fall off her shoulders then to the floor, watching in amusement when he ogled every inch of her body as if he was figuring out how many different ways he could fuck her. Her eyes were practically egging him on but he wasn't too eager to take the bait, at least not yet.

Without a word, he unbuttoned his shirt then unbuckled his belt. One by one, she watched as article after article of clothing landed into the chair next to the dresser until he was left in a pair of boxer briefs.

His body was magnificent; cut in all the right places without a trace of fat. Her nipples pebbled and her panties grew damp as he strutted closer, with his hands outstretched. Initially she thought he was reaching for her but then his fingers tugged the edge of her panties, making the band snap against the tender skin of her hip.

She barely heard his command over her gasp.

"Off!"

She quickly complied, ready to do whatever he said if it meant she would get the fucking of a lifetime.

She kicked her panties to the side then lifted her head, her brow furrowing when he opened the curtains. Although it was well past nine in the evening, there were several lights on in neighboring skyscrapers and when she squinted, she could make out people working at their desks.

Her eyes darted nervously from him to the view outside then back to him, confusion marring her beautiful features.

He gestured to the floor-to-ceiling window and said, "Stand with your hands pressed against the glass with your ass out."

Her voice was tiny when she asked, "W-why?"

"I want them all to see you getting fucked."

She visibly gulped, warring with whether or not she should comply. Voyeurism had always been a secret fantasy of hers but she wasn't sure she could go through with it.

Was she actually considering letting a stranger fuck her from behind while putting 'em on the glass? She sure the hell was.

She looked at him then looked back at the window, biting her lip as she did what she was told.

Jack eyed her as she strolled past him, could not believe how delectable her ass was uncovered. He wanted to get down on his knees and worship it properly but his dick had other plans. He didn't even have to stick his fingers in her core to know she was ready for him. because her scent was already thick in the air and her juices were running down her quivering thighs. He would be lying if he said that her body's reaction to him didn't go to his head because he felt ten feet tall.

From the reflection of the glass, Kelly could see how thick and long his cock was, bracing herself for the inevitable stretch as he approached.

He pulled her hips back, digging in his nails to keep her in place as he thrusted inside her in one fluid motion. She screamed as she tried to get used to sudden fullness, his girth making her eyes roll into the back of her head. He pumped in and out of her slowly, slapping his hips violently against her ass.

So many sensations were traveling through her at the same time and she had difficulty keeping up with his rhythm when he pulled her bra cups down. He licked his fingertips then pinched and rolled her nipples while alternating his thrusts.

Her head fell back against his shoulder as he pushed her against the glass. He picked up the pace, slamming into her as she gasped for air, her breasts sliding against the window. The friction against the cold glass made her body shiver and her pussy clench his dick, milking him from base to tip.

He groaned, digging his nails into her hips while she screamed for more.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck me Jack. Fuck me harder. Oh, G-g-goo-oo-od."

That combined with the screech of her skin against the glass had him pumping furiously. He pulled out almost completely before thrusting all the way back in. He angled his cock, aiming right for her spot and she was soaring high, uttering nonsense as her shoulders shook and he knew she was close.

He whispered right in her ear, "Your pussy is so tight, hot and wet. I love the way you squeeze my dick," Her pussy seized at that moment. "Fuck! Just like that. Damn your pussy is so fucking good."

She could barely make out what he said as the familiar tension grew in her belly. She was frantic, ready to explode yet savoring the build up. She wanted to release but he was laying it so well she would be happy to stay teetering on the edge of bliss forever.

Then he pinched her engorged clit and she hissed, giving in to the blinding flash of her orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure enveloped her whole and she could barely keep upright, weakened by the intensity of it all.

His groans continued to grow more and more desperate as his language grew coarser.

"So fucking hot and wet. Juiciest...pussy...ever...had...ohhhhhh FUCK ME! FUCK!"

Kelly opened her eyes and noticed their audience for the first time, moaning as she pushed back against him.

A crowd of businessmen across the street were gathered at the window watching them fucking. She arched her back, exaggeratedly dragging her breasts up and down the glass while his body jerked with his orgasm, filling her with endless streams of cum. He continued pumping, making sure she received every single drop.

Pulling her close he rested his chin on her shoulder then focused on the men across the way. Although they couldn't tell for sure, he was certain several had come right along with them.

Smiling, he lifted then carried her to bed, placing her down gently before returning to the window to close the curtains.

When he returned to the bed, he found her stroking her labia, her breath catching at how tender she was. She parted her lips so he could see for himself and the first thing he noticed was the unending stream of cum that was seeping out of her and onto the bedsheets. He bent over, taking a leisurely lick from slit to clit, alleviating the sting somewhat.

He looked up and found her shaking her head no. He sighed before crawling up her body and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Cedes."

She laughed and pointed at him, thrilled that he was the first to break.

"Oh my God, you never last all the way through!"

"I last when it counts!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes while he placed another kiss on her lips. Sam flipped the cover over them and cuddled closer to his love.

"Everything okay at home?"

She yawned as she turned her back to him, answering, "Santana finally got the boys to sleep. Well, I think Brittany actually did but you know Santana..."

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

As her eyes closed, she asked, "How many hours are you letting me have?"

"Three."

"Three? Why so generous?"

"If I give you three, we can fuck for four."

She giggled, as she replied sleepily, "I like how you think, baby and I love you."

He squeezed her tightly, muttering, "I love you, too" before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully I'll be able to post the next one today! Well, if I stay off tumblr long enough! BYE! 3333<strong>


	2. Beggin' for His Mercy

**This one was really fun to write. A few comedic parts and hotness, of course. AU. I forgot the disclaimer (I'm such a n00b). I don't own anything. I'm a broke college student so don't sue me! Thank you so much for the reviews and faves. I scream when I get email. No lie! Anyway, enjoy and feedback is my crack! *muah***

* * *

><p>Leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed, Mercedes lost herself in the beautiful voice filtering out of the surround sound speakers in her office.<p>

Last week, one of her producer friends had emailed her about a YouTube sensation that was generating serious buzz in the industry, giving her a much-needed heads up before a bidding war could break out.

Harmony Phillips not only had an amazing voice, she also wrote her own songs and played guitar, piano, violin and harp, making her a sextuple threat; a classically trained throwback who was destined to become a superstar.

With her dad's upcoming retirement looming, Mercedes had gone through all of her contacts looking for her first big signee to the label and now that she was on her fourth listen of Harmony's five track demo, the search was finally over. Mercy Records was officially back in the game.

Hitting the intercom button, she buzzed her assistant, hoping she could set up a meeting with Harmony and her manager for the next afternoon.

"Rachel? Would you please call Sebastian and see if he and Harmony are available to meet tomorrow?"

Rachel answered promptly in her annoyingly over-the-top professional voice, "Yes, Ms. Jones. I'll get on that right away."

Mercedes giggled before replying, "Thank you."

Rachel's professionalism was sometimes grating but she always managed to get things done and Mercedes appreciated that.

After the meeting had been set, Mercedes did a little online shopping for her niece's upcoming birthday and once she was done, she decided to head out to take an early lunch since the bulk of her work had been completed for the day.

As she was about to leave, she heard commotion outside her office door followed by Rachel's shrill scream of, "Excuse me! H-hey...you can't go in there!"

Mercedes had one finger on the panic button under her desk when the door flew open, revealing a thoroughly pissed off Samuel Evans and a distraught Rachel on his heels.

"I am so sorry about this Ms. Jones. I'll have security escort him out."

Rachel's eyes darted back and forth between them worriedly, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Mercedes raised her hand, shaking her head as she replied, "That won't be necessary, Rachel."

One glance at Sam and she knew that whatever had him this upset would probably take all afternoon to fix.

"Um... why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

Rachel tried to hide her grin, politely asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Use my reservation at Tao and have a nice dinner with Finn, okay? I know it's been awhile since you two had some quality time."

Rachel beamed, her professionalism fading almost instantly due to her overwhelming excitement.

"Oh my God, thank you so much!"

"No problem. Have a great time."

"We will."

Rachel practically floated out of the room, closing the door behind her and once they were alone, Mercedes turned her attention back to Sam.

"What the fuck is your problem? Storming in here like I work for you and not the other way around. How in the fuck did you even get up here?"

Sam laughed without humor, side-eyeing her as he replied, "I'm still on the list."

"My dad's list? Well, Daddy isn't here right now but I am and you need to leave."

She gestured to the door and waited for him to make a move.

He scoffed and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Her head snapped back so fast it almost gave _him_ whiplash. She rolled back in her chair, smoothed down the front of her pencil skirt then rounded her desk. She strutted towards him in her brand-new Louboutins, hands on her hips and scowl on her face.

"Oh you're not?"

"What shit are you trying to pull?"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow, sure she heard him wrong.

"What did you just say?"

Sam stepped closer, invading her personal space, then leaning down to her level as he repeated, "What _shit_ are you trying to pull?"

Closing her eyes she muttered under her breath, asking the Lord to give her strength before she went all the way in.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"MY ALBUM! It's been shelved- _again_! What in the fuck is going on? I talked to Dave and he keeps giving me the run around so I went to Artie and he told me to ask you so...what shit are you trying to pull?"

"And you came to the conclusion that it's all my fault how?"

He was taken aback by her question, second-guessing his assumption briefly before deciding to press on with his accusation.

"I just know."

"You just _know_?"

"Let's be real. We both know I'm not your favorite person, especially after we-"

"Hold the fuck up!"

Taking a deep breath she continued, "Number one, I like all the artists on the label, yes, even you. Number two, even if I didn't like you I would never try to sabotage your career because A) it's not good business and B) that's some high school shit and I am far too grown for petty fuckery. And finally, did it ever occur to you to ask my dad before coming up with all these I'm the one holding you back conspiracy theories like a crazed _Lost_ stan?"

Sam licked his lips nervously then muttered, "I tried talking to him before he left..."

"But once he leaves the country, he's hard to get to," She finished for him. "I know, I _am_ his daughter."

"And whenever I tried to talk to you about it, you were always unavailable."

Mercedes had to smile at Rachel's gatekeeper abilities. She knew there was a reason she hired that girl on the same day of the interview.

"Well, I wasn't always so busy."

She sighed, her expression softening considerably as she began to explain what happened.

"Look, Daddy thought since we're relaunching the label during his official retirement party, we should release a record from our best artist at the same time."

Sam tilted his head and asked, "Me?"

She grinned at his look of surprise then said, "Plus I thought we could tie-in your release with Harmony's first single, if the deal goes through. Then maybe you two could do a mini-tour this summer so it'll be a win-win-win for everyone. I'm sorry he didn't tell you before now."

He nodded his understanding, feeling like a grade-A asshole.

"And I'm sorry for being an ass by jumping to conclusions."

"I'm used to it by now."

He hung his head as she chuckled, thoroughly embarrassed yet relieved that he was wrong.

"Yeah, I just thought...after we," He gestured to her then to himself. "Ended, there was still some stuff we needed to work through."

"And you thought I was being a vindictive bitch because of that?"

"No, I- well...yeah."

Mercedes leaned against her desk, folding her arms as she gazed into his eyes. She had to admit that he'd never looked better, this fact doing funny things to her equilibrium. Yes, she had been pissed off when he first busted into her sanctuary but she was also turned on like never before.

The way his cheeks and the back of his ears reddened to a wrathful shade of crimson reminded her of the many times they'd made love, her mind rapidly replaying their greatest hits.

Her core tightened to remind her of his extended absence from her body but she ignored it because her heart knew better.

It was over.

"Sam, I'd like to think we're friendly despite everything that's happened. I hope you know I wish nothing but the best for you."

He squinted, mentally stripping out the bullshit from her statements. He knew she was lying about her true feelings because her eyes darted to the left and she blinked hard before she spoke.

She should know by now that she couldn't get much past him.

He stalked to the desk, placing both hands on either side of her hips. She gaped at him like he'd grown two heads, growing antsy because she was trapped between his arms and legs.

He leaned in, his lips mere inches from where they belonged, eyes boring into hers as he said, "If you truly wanted the best for me, we'd still be together."

She shivered as his gaze traveled up and down her body, surveying all of her pleasure points. He inhaled her perfume, getting drunk off the memories the scent elicited.

Her lids grew heavy with desire and her breath hitched when he grabbed her hips. Her resolve instantly evaporated and she kissed him hungrily, whimpering when he kissed her so hard her head jerked backwards.

He smiled at the desperation of the kiss. Their hands were everywhere; in each other's hair, pulling at their clothes and finally holding each other's faces as the kiss intensified. He flicked his tongue inside her mouth and she moaned as he rolled it against her tongue. He sucked on her chin, licked her cheek then bit her earlobe.

"Sam..."

He felt the familiar urgency in her voice so he stopped teasing, opting to go in for the kill. He grabbed her hands as he backed away, lifting her off the desk then hiking her skirt up and roughly snatching her thong down her legs and over her shoes. She stepped out of them and he mourned the missed opportunity of seeing her wear them.

With a swipe of his arm, he cleared off her desk, somehow managing to spare her laptop and iPhone. She quickly threw her blouse over her head and unhooked the front clasp of her bra, tossing it across the room. Grasping his belt buckle, she pulled him closer and worked to free him when he slapped her hands.

Mercedes looked up in time to see that he had taken a seat in the armchair in front of the desk.

Sam grabbed her knees, pulling them far apart so he could stare at her bare pussy. She scooted closer to him, leaning back on her hands and watched him lower his head between her thighs. She heard his deep inhale, growing wetter at the thought of what was about to happen.

He didn't know what he wanted to sample first. Her clit was stiff, the pink button peeking out from under the hood to say hello and her cream-coated lips were begging to be sucked. He went for everything, flattening his tongue as he took one long swipe. She sobbed, her thighs shaking as he sucked on her lips, darting his tongue inside her every other lick. Her hips lifted off the desk and she slammed her body against his face, heels digging into his back.

He gripped her thighs to slow her movements then sucked her clit into his mouth, alternating between hard sucks and soft licks. Confident that she would keep relatively still, he pressed two fingers inside her. He looked up when she made no sound and smirked when he saw that her mouth was fixed into an O-shape. Clipped moans escaped from her throat and tears were threatening to run down her face. Her shoulders shook and she grimaced from the indescribable pleasure he was giving her.

Suddenly, a few notes of Chrisette Michele's "Your Joy" started playing from nowhere and Sam lifted his head.

It took a moment for Mercedes to realize it was her dad calling and she moved to find her phone before the call went to voicemail.

She answered out of breath, "Daddy?"

"Hey baby girl! What's going on? You sound out of breath."

She looked at Sam then replied, "Oh, nothing, I couldn't find my phone. What's up?"

"I'm still trying to get your mama to say yes to the move."

Sam was opening and closing her vulva with his fingertips, making it hard for her to concentrate on the conversation.

"I don't know why...it's...taking her...so long to say- YES!"

He thrust his tongue inside her, rolling it then flicking it in and out.

"I'd-love-to-live-in-Barbados!"

Her words rushed together as she felt herself getting close. She barely heard her father ask about work.

"Um...things are going great...I think I found the next big thing. Meeting to seal the deal tomorrow and-OH! Sam's on board with the new release date so everything's fine!"

At the mention of his name, Sam nipped her clit with his teeth and slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her moan.

"Oh, is he there? Lemme talk to him."

She hesitated for a second then handed the phone to Sam, glad that he'd be too preoccupied by the call, giving her some time to recover from his ministrations.

She was horrified when Sam held the phone in his left hand while slipping three fingers inside her with his right. Her daddy was going to hear her come and there was nothing she could do about it.

Sam knew she was a screamer and was in no rush to get off the phone, using every opportunity to extend the conversation. She sobbed as her walls latched onto his fingers, fluttering as she almost taste her impending release.

She mouthed 'Oh my God' over and over and over again when he used his thumb to rub her clit.

Covering her mouth with both hands, she screamed as she came, squirting into his palm. He leaned forward with his tongue out, ready to catch the jets of cum.

He swallowed it all quickly then leaned back in the armchair, continuing the conversation as if nothing happened.

It was the hottest thing she'd ever witnessed in life and she had to have more of him.

She took a moment to gather herself before hopping off the desk and kicking off her shoes. She straddled him, quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans then reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock. It jerked in her hand and she smiled wickedly as she lowered herself down on him. He closed his eyes and his whole body shook when she started rocking her hips from side to side, snickering when he scrambled to end the call.

"Um, actually, sir, we were on our way out to lunch."

She tilted forward, holding onto the back of the chair, bouncing in his lap while her breasts jiggled in his face.

He couldn't even pretend he was listening to the conversation anymore; he was completely lost in her rhythm.

Mercedes rocked, rolled, grinded and hopped on his lap like his dick was a pogo stick, arching her back so he could slip deeper inside her.

Sam could only bite his bottom lip with a pained expression, muttering a curt goodbye to Mr. Jones.

He tossed the phone to the floor and hugged her tightly as he pumped upwards. She rested her head on his shoulder while he grabbed her ass, jerking her body up and down his shaft as he continued pumping.

"Fuuuu-uhhhhhhhhhhhh-ck! Do you know how much I missed this? My God! You feel so fuckin' good ridin' my dick, baby."

She was beyond words, whimpering as she held onto his t-shirt for dear life. He turned his head and kissed her lips softly. She moaned his name slowly and he felt her walls clench tighter around him.

"S-s-aaam?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I l-love y-y-yooouuu."

"I know because I love you, too." He angled his hips and pounded into her rapidly.

Mercedes leaned back, grabbing her hair as she started coming, letting out an unholy shout when she reached her pinnacle. Soon after, he joined her, covering her womb with his hot seed.

Panting with their foreheads touching, they rode out the aftershocks together. When their breathing returned to normal, he kissed her eyelids then her cheeks followed by her jaw and chin then finally her lips. She had never felt so beautiful than in this moment and she kissed him back sweetly to show her appreciation.

They parted and she grinned when she saw the satisfied look on his face.

"Mercy, baby, I know we have a lot to work through but I want us to be together."

"I do, too, Sam and we will talk about it later but I just want to spend the rest of the day making up for lost time."

He shook his head and she frowned in reply while he smiled at her temporary confusion.

"If we're making up for lost time, you're gonna have to feed me. Gotta keep my energy up!"

She buried her head in his shoulder to stifle her laughter, hitting his chest when the laughing fit passed.

"Alright, well, let's get you something to eat so we can pick this back up."

They helped each other get dressed and walked out holding hands. When Sam opened the door, a beet-red Rachel was waiting outside.

"I, uh, left my hat. Bye!"

She almost tripped as she turned for the elevators, causing them both to crack up laughing.

After they recovered enough, they followed her out, hand-in-hand. He knew then that he was no way he was ever letting her go again.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did you EL Oh EL or am I just silly? Let me know! Next chapter this weekend, hopefully!<strong>


	3. Back to You

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Can't believe it's 2012 already! Thank you so much for the reviews; I really appreciate them. Your excitement makes me excited to write so feel free to keep them, er, coming.**

**Before I get into the next chapter and the eventual sexytimes, I want to reply to a question asked in a review. Eventually, I will write a full-length Samcedes story and more than likely it'd be in the M section. I can't not write sexytimes when it comes to OTPs. *Santana shrug***

**This chapter is a little different and all over the place. It's canon through Season 2's New York. There's angst, fluff and everything in between. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>When Mercedes walked into the club, the loud thumping music greeted her rudely, reminding her why they were never her scene. Early in her career, club gigs had paid the bills but now that she had made it, she was glad that time was over.<p>

Feeling a headache coming on, she quickly moved through the mass of bodies, making her way to the elevators.

Once inside, she entered a code and she instantly felt the drop as the elevator descended underground. A few moments later, the doors opened to reveal a large room with a full bar, DJ booth, buffet setup with all the right fattening foods, a stage on the right and velvet-lined booths on the each end. The red light was on but the party hadn't started yet because they were all waiting for her to arrive.

"Weezy!"

Mercedes turned at the sound of Santana's voice, tears already pricking her eyes.

"Tana!"

Mercedes ran to hug her but stopped when she noticed Santana's rounded belly.

"Oh my God! You're...? When did this happen? How come you didn't tell me?"

Santana's smile was a mile wide as she replied, "I wanted- _we_ wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Heffa, we Skype like everyday! I can't believe you didn't say anything."

Santana smiled sadly, her voice suddenly thick with emotion when she said, "You only saw my face for a reason. I was scared to tell anyone because of what happened the last time..."

The sadness hung in the air prompting Mercedes to hug her tightly and they rocked together for a moment before eventually parting to wipe away errant tears.

"Okay," Santana took a deep breath to settle her emotions. "That's all over now. She's healthy-"

Mercedes grinned as she interrupted, "_She_?"

"Yes, _she_."

A hand suddenly reached around to rub Santana's belly then Brittany appeared over Santana's shoulder, smiling warmly at Mercedes.

"Our baby's baking!"

Mercedes shook her head as she pulled them both into another hug. Afterwards, she was ambushed by all of her coupled gleemates: Puck and Lauren; Quinn and Artie; Finn and Rachel; Kurt and Blaine; Rory and Sugar; and Mike and Tina.

Once everyone had caught up with what had been going on in each other's lives, Santana and Brittany got up on the purple stage to make an announcement.

"Alright, you guys so, you know my lady boo and I have one on the way," She stood sideways and hugged her bump proudly making everyone cheer. "Three point five months to go!"

"And our anniversary is in a couple of weeks," Brittany held up her ring finger to show off her ring. "I can't believe it's been five years already. It seems like we all just graduated yesterday and went off to college."

Santana continued, "Now we're singers, actors, songwriters, movie producers, football players- PARENTS!"

Mercedes smiled tightly, looking at how every one's faces lit up. She was happy for her friends, she really was but she longed to feel the pride they felt.

"It's all so crazy but worth it. I always know I can count on you guys when things are easy and even more when they're hard."

Rachel got a little choked up and Quinn gave her a quick squeeze while leaning on her shoulder.

Brittany sniffled as she said, "We love all of you so much and even though we're on different coasts, we always have each other, no matter the distance."

Santana wiped her eyes defiantly, shouting, "Okay, enough with this sappy shit! Let's start off this baby shower slash anniversary party slash glee club reunion weekend right!"

With that, the DJ immediately started cranking all the hits from their high school days, starting with Ke$ha's "Tik Tok". Brittany gave an apologetic nod to Rachel who just laughed as she led Finn to the dance floor.

Mike moved behind Rachel and Tina stood behind Finn. In no time, Mercedes was sandwiched in between Puck and Blaine while Kurt sang along to the karaoke machine on the stage while Lauren, Santana, Rory, Brittany and Artie cheered him on. They all took it to another level, grinding nastily on the dance floor.

Everyone was so distracted by the dirty dancing so when the elevator dinged then opened, Sugar and Quinn were the only ones that noticed.

Sam strolled into room coolly, his aviator shades reflecting the frenzied strobe lights. Quinn approached him, quickly pulling him to the side before anyone else saw him.

She whispered harshly, "I thought you weren't coming!"

Sam shrugged, replying, "I wasn't."

"Then why _are_ you here?" She waited for him to explain himself but after receiving no answer, she continued, "You know Mercedes is in a really good place right now and you being here threatens that."

"Gee Quinn, you sure know how to make someone feel fucking welcome."

He pushed past her and ordered a shot of whiskey from the bar, gulping it down hastily before ordering two more. She watched him take the double shot, feeling a little guilty for being so nasty to him.

"Look, I know glee club is for life and we're all supposed to be there for each other but with you two, it's awkward...and Tana has had a really hard time with..._everything..._so please_-_"

Sam couldn't hide the irritation in his voice when he said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to make a scene. Your little party is safe from Sam the Screw-Up."

Quinn didn't seem too convinced so he added, "You can stop hovering, now."

She eyed him suspiciously then left him alone so she could rejoin Artie.

Sam ordered three more shots and downed them quickly. He was well on his way to getting good and fucked up and once he did, maybe he could finally face Mercedes.

* * *

><p>"I invited <em>him<em>, you know."

Mercedes almost choked on her mimosa but she recovered fast, asking, "Why?"

Santana sighed heavily, "I was feeling generous. Even though he showed the fuck out last time, I still have a soft spot in my heart for Trouty Mouth. These damn hormones are making me nice-_er_. What in the hell?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and Santana nudged her with her shoulder, saying,"Plus, I know you still love him."

Santana eyed Mercedes before she could deny it. Mercedes sulked as leaned back in the booth, trying to find a reason to hold onto the anger that had slowly faded over the years.

"He left me without saying goodbye."

"Technically, he left you a note so he did say goodbye." Mercedes side-eyed her. "Even if it wasn't face to face. Besides it's not like he wanted to leave you, circumstances forced him to move. Are you going to be mad at him forever for something he had no control over?"

"Honestly, Tana, I'm not even mad anymore. I'm more sad than anything."

Santana sipped her cranberry Sprite through a straw greedily, closing her eyes as she gulped.

"Why are you so sad?"

"I guess because I'm still holding on to this soul mate bullshit. You know, as much as I'd like to believe I've moved on, I haven't dated anyone else that made me feel as special...as _loved_ as he did and we only had a couple of months together."

Santana let out a breathy, "Dammmmnnnnn..."

"I should be over it but I still have these unresolved feelings and- just... it's not fucking fair! I think about the what-ifs all the time and I realize I shouldn't because it just makes it worse. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me."

They finished their drinks in silence, mulling over Mercedes' dilemma when Brittany arrived with another round. Santana shrieked, quickly dropping the straw in the new drink, slurping the glorious concoction while grooving in her seat.

Brittany settled in next to Santana, lowering her head as she whispered, "Heads up. _I Am Sam_ is here."

Santana sighed as she said, "I think you mean _Sam, I Am_, baby."

Brittany shrugged, replying, "Same difference."

Mercedes scanned the room for any sign of him, initially unable to spot him but then she saw him leaning against the bar. Despite being a little tipsy, she had to admit he looked great. His hair was cut shorter than it was the last time she saw him and he was wearing his signature all-black uniform: black aviators, black v-neck tee, black loose-fit jeans and black boots. He might as well had been a sign that read _Fuck Me_ because that's all she thought about doing.

Almost as if he could feel Mercedes's eyes on him, Sam turned in her direction and stared. His splintered pride told him to look away but his heart was transfixed by her beauty. If things were cool, he would have stopped by to say hello. Actually, if he was honest with himself, they'd be on the dance floor with the other couples doing "The Wobble".

Left with only one suitable option, Sam raised his glass towards Mercedes before downing it. In turn, she raised hers, took a sip then turned her attention back to Brittany and Santana.

"I still like Princess Unicorn Glitter Pierce-Lopez because she's the daughter of royalty, unique and glitter just makes everything better."

Brittany raised her hands in the air, daring anyone to disagree with her awesome name for the baby.

Santana looked at Mercedes for help but she cracked up into a full body laugh. She loved Britts to death but that girl was the poster child for simple.

The bass line for "Blame It" dropped and everybody looked over at Mercedes, Finn and Kurt jerking their heads toward the stage.

Mercedes backed out of the booth, stating drearily, "I'm being summoned."

Puck had already started his verse when she hit the stage but she caught up quickly to the chorus, her voice sounding better than ever.

Sam couldn't help but sing along with the rest of the group, trying to avoid staring at her too much but failed miserably.

When the song ended, Mercedes left the stage lest they force her to sing again, immediately joining Tina on the dance floor. For a good hour, she had managed to avoid facing Sam; Finn, Puck or Mike running interference by steering her away from his direction. Their plan was working brilliantly until it was Blaine's turn to sing.

"You are the girl that I've been dreaming of, ever since I was a little girl..."

Everyone stopped dancing, the tension thicker than ever as they waited for all hell to break loose.

Mercedes cocked her head towards an oblivious Blaine and Quinn approached her cautiously, concerned.

"Mercy, I'll go ask him to stop."

"No, Quinn, it's okay."

She tried to sell her smile but it wasn't the least bit convincing.

"That was actually a good try but I know you're lying. It was- _is_ your song."

For once Mercedes wished Quinn could pretend like everything was okay, for just a little while but she knew her sister would never fake the funk with her.

Loud voices and the sound of pushing and shoving directed everyone's attention to the bar where Mike, Puck and Sam were in the middle of a nasty fight. Rory, Finn and Blaine were able to break it up while the girls tried to comfort a sobbing Santana.

"My...party...is...ruined! I just try to..show...people a good time...and-"

She cried even harder and Brittany held her tightly, rubbing her back while Mercedes eyed the idiots who made Santana cry.

Puck, Rory, Finn, Blaine and Mike were busy picking up the stools that had been knocked over but Sam was nowhere to be found. A quick glance around the room revealed his location; he was angrily pressing the elevator button.

"I'll be right back," she said to no one in particular.

The doors opened and she watched him walk inside, realizing she only had seconds left.

She slipped off her heels then carried them as she ran barefoot, sliding into the elevator right as the doors were closing.

Sam started to say something but she threw her shoes on the floor then pushed the stop button on the elevator panel.

Mercedes turned around, hand already raised in case he planned on speaking first.

"You know...this self-destructive shit is getting really old. What's going on with you?"

Sam rolled his eyes sharply. The last thing he needed was another well-intended lecture.

"Don't pretend like you care, 'Cedes."

She scoffed, asking, "What makes you think I don't?"

He smirked, surprised that she stubbornly sticking to the script.

"No one else is around so you can stop now."

"I know it's your thing to try and push people away because you can't deal with the fact that we care about you- that _I _care about you."

Sam shook his head then said, "I still can't believe you want to have anything to do with me after I left like I did."

"Sam, we're grown now and you need to stop beating yourself up over it. It wasn't your fault and I've moved on. You really need to do the same."

_Easy for you because I haven't_, he thought and that was the reason he was so angry but he couldn't tell her that.

Noticing that he seemed to be softening, she walked up to him and said earnestly, "I miss my friend."

Looking her directly in the eye, he replied, "We can't be friends. I'd be settling when I deserve something better."

A pain in her chest hit her so sharply, she gasped, glancing away so he wouldn't see her tears. Holding her chin, he gently turned her head back so she was facing him again.

"Friends is not enough; I want it all with _you_."

She stared into his eyes briefly then grabbed the back of his head as she pulled him into a searing kiss, twisting her neck as she put every single feeling she had for him into it. They parted but he continued kissing her cheek while he unzipped her jeans. He stepped back to pull her panties and jeans off in one smooth motion.

She tossed her shirt while he undressed completely. He cupped all of her with his right hand and smirked when he felt how wet she was. Although he'd love to spend hours tasting her, he sensed that this was a strictly dickly occasion from the way she was impatiently riding his fingers.

He sucked his fingers clean, letting her taste settle into his tongue before picking her up and placing her against the back right corner of the elevator. With one thrust he was in balls deep and she wrapped her legs around his waist to make sure he stayed that way. She tried so hard not to clench him so tightly but his dick felt like heaven and he hadn't even moved yet.

Sam bit his lip, trying to mentally halt the rush of cum swirling around in his balls. Her pussy was even better than he remembered, welcoming him home with a hug so tight he wasn't sure if he would last.

Mercedes wiggled her hips, digging her nails into his forearms, the pleasure already too much for her to fathom. Seeing the panic in her eyes, he did a series of shallow pumps, hoping it was enough for the moment as he still tried to get his bearings.

"Don't hold back, Sam! I want you to fuck me so good I'll need a cane tomorrow," she begged.

He grinned because she knew he loved it when she told him just how she wanted to be fucked. He pressed her against the wall, unwrapping her legs from his waist. He then placed his hands under her knees, forcing them far apart as he arched his back then propelled his hips forward, angling the thrust at the last second so he could hit her spot.

"Whew, shit," she yelped as he kept the same intensity, hitting her walls alternately, playing the most erotic game of pinball that ever existed. She was transfixed, unable to counter his movements so the only thing she could do was take it all, hoping she'd come soon because the pressure was driving her crazy.

He gritted his teeth, rocking and rolling his hips like he was auditioning for _So You Think You Can Twerk_. He felt the rush again and he began thrusting upward, the tip of his dick tapping her G-spot directly. Her walls immediately started milking his cock, determined to make him shoot his load and soon.

Mercedes's teeth chattered, eyelids heavy with desire as she welcomed the familiar warmth building in her core. He was giving it to her so _right_; the gentleman in him long replaced by a warrior whose main goal was to make her come- hard.

She stared at him, his features manic as he fucked her ferociously, her inner thighs tender from his unending pursuit. He glared back, curling his lips as he bucked against her. She held his gaze, unable to look away, shivering as the warmth in her belly intensified.

It was too much and not enough. It was everything and nothing. It was perfect.

She convulsed, the warmth spreading up to her fingertips, neck and earlobes. Her mouth fell open as the last waves rushed through her just as his began. He continued gazing into her eyes, only stopping when the first jet of cum squirted inside her. His eyes flew open so he could watch as he filled her body with every ounce of his cum.

She sighed happily, delicious aftershocks coursing through her body. He kissed her passionately, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, timing his thrusts with his sucking. When their lungs begged for air, they finally parted and he placed her back on the ground.

After they got dressed, Mercedes asked, "Your hotel or mine?"

Sam laughed then replied, "Mine. It's probably closer and you don't have your purse."

She laughed with him, knowing one of her girls would give it to her tomorrow.

He pushed in the stop button and the elevator immediately ascended, taking them towards an uncertain future but they were both excited about the possibilities.

* * *

><p>"The elevator's moving again, guys!"<p>

Mike cheerfully informed the group.

Lauren watched to see if it was going up or down, when she saw that it stopped on the first floor, she yelled, "I win! Cash only! Cough it up!"

Everybody groaned as they each handed her a twenty dollar bill.

Quinn, who was sitting in Artie's lap, protested.

"Hey, I get a cut of that! If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have been so pissed."

Blaine scoffed, "Uh, hell-o I sang the song so I really should be getting everything."

Kurt nodded in agreement while Puck side-eyed them both.

"Me and Mike did the heavy lifting. Actually got the punk to fight back. So if anything, them ends be ours!"

The bickering continued and Brittany pulled Santana onto the dance floor and they slow-danced.

Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, "Okay, I'm willing to go with _Princesa_, as the middle name."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now shut up. I'm trying to gets my mack on."

Santana snuggled closer to Brittany as they continued ignoring their arguing gleemates.

Everyone was with the person they should be with and they couldn't be any happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Too sappy? Not sappy enough? Just right? Tell me! Next chapter will be a doozy! OMG...I don't think y'all are ready for it! No B.S. Try to have it finished by Tuesday!<strong>


	4. Flashing Lights

**Alright, I think it's been established that Sam ain't shit in any of these stories. If you had any doubts that he was, this one will quickly put them to rest. This only took me a couple of hours to write. I must be depraved. *insert not even sorry gif* Thank you for all the reviews and I'll reply to them some time today. I need to get some eats and some sleep first. Enjoy it and please review! **

* * *

><p>The red and blue flashing lights in Mercedes's rearview mirror was the perfect capper to a truly craptastic day. First, the studio had been double booked and she wasn't able to cut the final track on her new album. Then she got a flat from a nail on the right rear tire, which she had replaced the previous week. If that wasn't enough, she had spent two hours on the phone with the credit card company to dispute some erroneous charges. Now she was going to add a hundred dollar ticket to make this a banner day.<p>

All she wanted to do was soak in her bathtub with a gigantic glass of pinot noir but her plans had been derailed indefinitely. She was literally three blocks away from the promised land but fate loved making her the unlucky recipient of its cruel jokes.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear, she pulled over on the side of the abandoned road.

When she heard the door of the police cruiser slam shut, she took a deep breath and put on her sweetest smile, hoping it would get her out of the ticket.

The officer knocked on the driver-side window and she rolled it down, turning on her charm as she asked, "What seems to be the problem, Officer..." She squinted in the limited light to read the name on his uniform. "Evans?"

Sam watched her lips intently as she asked him the question, temporarily blindsided by the curve of her Cupid's bow. He imagined how she would respond if he were to suck then bite on it. She would probably moan, she seemed like more of a moaner than a screamer. He looked into her eyes briefly and concluded that she was definitely a moaner.

Snapping out of his reverie, he bent down menacingly, stating in an even tone, "You were driving fifty in a thirty-five. I need your license and registration."

"Is there any way you could let me go with a warning? Just this once? Please?"

Mercedes gave him another winning smile that turned into an instant frown as he remained stoic.

"Your license and registration."

She pouted then replied, "I'm reaching into my purse to get my wallet."

He gripped his pistol holder, prepared just in case.

She retrieved her license from her wallet then handed it to him.

"My registration is in the glove box. That's the only thing I'm reaching for."

He watched as she leaned over to reach the glove box and pull out an envelope that she handed to him.

"I'll be right back."

She glanced back as he walked past her car, checking him out in the side-view mirror once he got in his vehicle. Slowly releasing the breath she had no idea she was holding, she leaned back in her seat, trying to forget how hot his accent was making her. Southern drawl was one of her biggest weaknesses and she hoped he would hurry up and write the ticket before she ended up making a pass. She definitely didn't want to spend the night in jail for propositioning an officer.

He sat in his cruiser staring at the book of citations in his hand. All he had to do was fill one out and they would both be on their ways, separately, but he didn't want to let her go just yet. He had already been horny when he pulled her over and now his dick was basically crying for release. Her beauty was almost painful and he couldn't shake the thought of fucking her senseless from his mind.

It was wrong to be thinking this way and he could lose his job for even going through with this but if he could have her just once it would be worth it. He could always find another job but finding another woman like her was pretty damn impossible. He tossed the book to the passenger seat then tucked her information in his front pocket before exiting his vehicle.

She noticed that he was on the way back and she turned to face him just as he approached.

"Get out of the vehicle."

His tone was all business and that was alarming. She stared back at him incredulously, fear plain across her face. She raised her eyebrows in question and he repeated his command.

"Get out of the vehicle. _Now_."

She visibly gulped and did as she was told, leaning against the door as she waited for more instruction.

"Turn around and place your palms against the driver-side window, legs spread apart."

Again, she followed his commands with no hesitation and he smirked, liking how she complied without a second thought.

Licking his suddenly chapped lips, he panned down her frame, taking notice of how the emerald shift dress fit her body like a second skin, emphasizing every single curve. His eyes moved down to her calves that were accentuated by black silk D'orsay pumps.

Feeling his gaze on her made her feel vulnerable and nervous, wondering why he had asked her to get out of her car. She looked back over her shoulder and noticed that he seemed paralyzed, his green eyes so intense with an emotion she wasn't prepared for: desire. Her heart rate increased tenfold and she tried to seem indifferent even though she was growing more aroused the longer he stared at her.

"Face the car."

Her silent questioning seemed to have broken him out of whatever daze he was in. She turned back around and felt his hands on her shoulders. She sucked in a breath at the contact, trying not react to his touch but it was impossible to pretend that she was unaffected by it.

It took every ounce of his strength not to take her right then but he had to be patient and take it slow.

He ran his hands across her shoulders then down her back, patting randomly under the guise of looking for contraband when he was really seeing which touch evoked the strongest reaction out of her.

He bent down in front of the generous globes of her ass, leaning in to mime a bite then making it jiggle with a firm pat. She had what his partner would call a big ol' donk. He could tell she was trying not to react because her stance grew even more rigid.

She gasped when his hands traveled under her dress, inching up her inner thigh, tickling the sensitive skin there. Her pussy gushed with her juices and she bit her lip when his fingertips reached the edge of her thong. She stopped breathing when they traveled underneath the fabric and caressed her bare vulva, smearing the liquid found there up and down her labia. She whimpered, strengthening her stance so she'd keep her balance.

He stroked the lips, his fingers dipping into her core but never fully penetrating her. She rocked her hips, hoping that would encourage him to continue exploring but he abruptly abandoned the pursuit, standing up fully to her disappointment. She was surprised when she heard him loudly sucking her essence off his fingers. Her pussy gushed again, replacing the juices he had sampled.

Mercedes couldn't believe what had just happened but she didn't have a chance to think about it as his hands immediately cupped her breasts, massaging then pushing them close together. Her mouth fell wide open as his pace increased, she fell back against his shoulder, giving him better access. He took advantage of her offering, pulling the front of her dress along with her bra, underneath her breasts. The fabric held her breasts up like an extra pair of hands and he pulled then twisted her nipples, making the tension in her belly grow intensely.

Her nipples were so sensitive and it didn't take much manipulation to get her to come from playing with them. She bit her lip when his breaths tickled the shell of her ear. He didn't say a word, just breathed steadily and her walls contracted in time with his breaths. She wanted to be filled with everything he had to offer when she did come but she'd settle for this if need be.

Almost as if he read her mind, he pulled away, leaving her cold and exposed. She felt self-conscious and tried to fix her clothing when he said, "Leave it. Stand behind your car, palms down against the trunk."

She eyed him curiously but his expression remained unchanged. Everything about him screamed authority and his lack of a tell, had her anticipating what was coming next. She obeyed his orders.

He walked backed to his car then opened the trunk, placing the keys into his pocket. He took out his gun, checked the safety then placed it inside along with his baton and flashlight. He closed it then returned to where he had left her.

His dick twitched in his pants when he saw the sight before him. The headlights of his patrol car backlit her legs and he could still make them out when they disappeared under her dress. He breathed deeply then instructed, "Take off your panties."

She panicked because she could feel the flood her underwear was preventing and she knew it would cause one long trail of juice to run down her leg. But she wanted him so badly she ignored her fear and rolled her panties off, feeling the heat from them as she held them in her hand. He took them from her and she started to protest because they cost a small fortune but thought better of it.

Sam slipped them into his left pants pocket then unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned then unzipped his pants then retrieved a condom from his right pants pocket. He ripped the wrapper with his teeth then slipped the condom on his aching cock.

Mercedes felt him move behind her and she started trembling, simultaneously incredulous and impatient.

He pulled her hips back, aligning her body with his as he rolled her dress up over her hips.

She widened her stance to give him more room. He pushed inside her with little effort, easing his way in until his balls slapped against her ass. Her eyes fluttered at the sensation of being filled completely. His length was magnificent but his girth had her crawling away from him. The stretch was too much and she didn't think she could take it when he started lightly pumping.

He dug his nails into her hips, stopping her escape attempt. She screamed, begging for relief as he jackhammered into her, his balls slapping violently against her ass.

It was like an out of body experience because she couldn't believe she was face down, ass up and getting fucked by an officer of the law blocks away from her home. She tried to process the fact that any one of her neighbors could pass by and see it all.

She was not only letting it happen but she was enjoying the hell out of it.

She pushed back against him, lifting her torso so she could look at him while he pummeled her into oblivion but he forced her back down against the car, his hand holding her down as he jerked his hips. That broke her and she moaned loudly, shaking her head when the tip of his dick reached new depths.

He smirked when she gasped and she stopped moving because he knew he had found her spot. Taking advantage of his discovery, he focused all his energy on hitting it repeatedly. She straightened her back and tilted her ass up so he could continue tapping it right. Her walls milked, squeezed, fluttered and clenched around his dick, the fit growing tighter the faster he thrust.

"Off-i-ce-cer Ev-_ooh God_-ans. Ooooooooh _fuck_! Yes, _motherfucking yes_! Keep it right there, _mmmhmmm_, right _there_. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yeah, yes- y_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_s!"

He'd be lying if he said her screaming didn't go straight to his head. He could feel the rhythmic clenching of her walls and knew she was about to come all over his cock so he slowed down his pace for a second then pumped faster than ever, angling his dick up making the front of his thighs smack against the back of hers.

She came hard, legs shaking as she coated his dick with a shower of cream. He moaned harshly, his balls tightening and he welcomed the rush, filling the condom to the brim with cum.

He waited for a moment then pulled out of her and to his surprise, he was still coming. He removed the condom, catching his cum in his palm, using it as lube as he stroked his dick, breathing heavily as he rode out the sensations. Afterwards he used a tissue to wipe himself clean and wrap up the condom.

Mercedes was still lying against the trunk, attempting to recover, her breathing shallow. Although she wanted to move, she couldn't feel her legs. It felt like every nerve ending in her body was firing at the same time and she was exhausted.

After fixing his clothing, Sam came to her rescue, gently lifting her up then turning her around to face him. He pulled down her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles as he bent down.

When he stood back up, she wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him sweetly on the lips. He grabbed both of her ass cheeks as he kissed her back passionately, sucking her top lip into his mouth. She felt his smile when she moaned and rolled her eyes as she continued kissing him back. When they finally parted it was out of necessity, not want.

She caressed his uniform, picking away imaginary lint as she smoothed the front. He grabbed her hands and kissed every fingertip before kissing her softly on the lips. Their fingers interlocked and she sighed when he stepped back.

"How much longer is your shift?"

He frowned as he answered, "Three hours then I have a little paperwork to finish."

She pouted and said, "Damn. No way you can postpone it until tomorrow?"

He shook his head with an apologetic grin and she sighed her frustration.

"Well, wake me up if I'm asleep when you get in. I want to finish this."

He handed her back her license and registration and she kissed him again quickly then strolled away.

He waited until she opened her door before saying, "Drive safely, Mrs. Evans."

She turned around and replied, "Oh, I will. See you later, Officer Evans."

He nodded and watched as she drove off into the night. Grinning, he retrieved his gun, baton and flashlight from the trunk, putting them back on as he walked to the front of his car. He slipped back inside and drove off in the opposite direction, wondering how he was going to make it through the next few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>See? I told you he wasn't shit! The whole time I was writing this "Pull Over" by Trina was playing in my head. "Whoop, whoop!" I need help! Anyway, tell me what you think! Until next time!<strong>


	5. The Visit

**Well, well, well. Judging from the response to the last chapter, you guys love you some dirty Sam. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! By the way, this is a prequel to Chapter 2. Enjoy and please tell me what you think! *cues Wayne's World flashback music***

* * *

><p>Mercedes hit the steering wheel out of frustration as she sat in her stalled rental car. Stranded in the middle of nowhere with no signal in a thunderstorm had her on the verge of tears but she refused to let them fall because Joneses were resilient.<p>

The GPS indicated that she had .4 miles until she reached her destination. The storm didn't look like it was going away anytime soon and who knew when someone would be able to come and rescue her. Her best bet was to head to the house and hope someone was home so she could dry off and make a few calls.

She steeled herself in preparation of facing the elements, taking deep breaths then exhaling. Pushing past her fear, she hopped out of the car and used her jacket as a makeshift umbrella, trotting as she headed east. A loud boom of thunder encouraged her to break out into a full run, fear of being struck down by lightning turning her into an instant sprinter.

Her throat and lungs were burning as her body tried to catch up to her mind's demands. Just when she thought her legs would give out, she saw bright lights approaching from behind. She turned around and watched as a black F-450 approached, the passenger-side window was lowered and she came face to face with a familiar set of green eyes.

"Mercedes? What are you doing out here in this weather?"

She replied, "Sam? My car broke down and-"

"Get in!"

She opened the door and almost slid over the slippery leather seats as she climbed in. She shivered and blew on her hands, attempting to warm up and he turned up the heat for her.

"We'll get you warmed up in no time and don't worry about your car, I'll have one of the boys check it out once the storm passes."

She nodded because her teeth were chattering. He grabbed her left hand and she felt an instant warmth travel up her arm and through out her body. She glanced over at him, trying to see if there was anything more going on than friendliness but his look revealed nothing other than good intentions. Still, she felt like there was something more there and she wondered if this trip would be the turning point in their relationship.

When he invited her out to his ranch for the weekend, she said yes without hesitating and by the way he grinned, she knew a line was going to be crossed and they could never go back from that moment. It was terrifying because she adored their friendship but she was growing tired of being in the friend zone.

She just hoped feelings didn't fuck everything up beyond repair.

* * *

><p>Sam could definitely get used to this.<p>

He had been attracted to her from the moment they met in her dad's office. They had been in the middle of negotiations for his record deal when she walked in. Memories of that slow motion, all-business strut had kept him awake many a night and he had instantly felt a pull towards her. Her presence immediately lifted everyone's mood and they were finally able to agree to terms after nearly a month of going back and forth.

Ever since then, he had been enamored and tried to find any reason to be around her, whether it was to get her to come to a studio session or showing up at boring industry events for a chance to hang out with her. They were definitely on their way to becoming good friends but he wanted so much more than that. The only thing that stood in their way was the fact that she was the boss's daughter. To say that she was a Daddy's Girl would grossly understate the obvious love between father and daughter. If she wanted the moon, Mr. Jones would pilot the shuttle to get it for her. He didn't want to mess with something so sacred but he didn't think he'd be able to keep his feelings platonic for much longer.

They drove under the large "Evans Ranch" sign and in no time, Sam was driving up the large circular driveway then pulling into the three-car garage. He let go of her hand to park the truck and she felt naked at the sudden loss of his warmth.

He got out and ran over to her side of the truck to help her out. She smiled at his chivalrous nature, accepting his outstretched hand as she hopped out. Together they entered the house then paused in the great room. She looked down at their still joined hands then looked up at him.

He asked, "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Why don't you dry off while I start dinner?" He gestured to the stairs with his free hand. "The guest room is the second door on the left."

She nodded, letting go of his hand turning to face him as she ascended the stairs. She smiled then walked into the guestroom.

He ran to the kitchen and took out a couple of steaks to thaw. Afterwards he returned to the den and started a fire in the fireplace.

Remembering she needed a change of clothes, he headed up to his room to find some for her. He knocked on her door and after getting no response, he walked in. He laid the clothes on the bed and was about to walk out when he heard moaning in the shower.

The bathroom door was cracked open slightly so he ventured closer and that's when he heard his name being called.

"Ooh...Saaaaaaaaaaaaammmmm, don't stop! Don't ever stop!"

His breathing hitched at the longing in her voice as she got off in the shower.

Licking his lips, he envisioned how she was pleasuring herself. Did she caress her breasts while saying his name or did she have her fingers knuckle-deep in her pussy? Was she rubbing her clit in time with her moans imagining that he was doing it for her?

It dawned on him that she was thinking about _him _and touching herself while doing it. She wanted him and from the almost inhuman sounds echoing off the walls, she needed him _now_.

Unconsciously he reached into his pants and pulled out his cock, lightly stroking as he continued listening to her pleasuring herself. From the way she was screaming he could tell she was close and he had to make a decision quickly.

His clothes were on the floor in seconds and he walked into the bathroom.

Mercedes's eyes flew open when she felt the sudden coolness in the shower from the door being opened. She was convinced she was dreaming because Sam was walking towards her, a look of determination on his face and a big, thick cock waiting to please her in all the ways she had just imagined. She suddenly realized that he had heard _everything_ and was obviously there to do something about it. He didn't even give her time to be embarrassed as he immediately grabbed both sides of her face, flicking his tongue into her mouth.

There was nothing gentlemanly about his kissing; he was rough, demanding and dominant. He sucked on her tongue, pulling it out of place before biting the tip then licking the sensitive spot. Her answering moan had him feeling ten feet tall. He grabbed and kneaded her ass, gyrating his crotch against hers in slow circles. Her hands had found a home in his hair, tugging on his locks as he found new ways to elicit moans from her.

His mouth traveled down her neck, over her collarbone and finally to her breasts. He had imagined how they'd look uncovered many times but those visions paled in comparison to the real thing. He had always loved her flawless mocha complexion but now he was enamored with her areolae. They looked like they had been dipped in dark chocolate then topped with Hershey's kisses.

He squeezed her breasts together and suckled one nipple, making a loud pop when he released it in favor of its twin. He tilted his head and licked a long trail from one to the other. She was close to collapse, gasping for breath, as pulled at her nipples with his teeth. She was sure he knew how sensitive they were because he gave them equal attention. Just when she was about to break, he moved lower, licking around her navel and her knees went to jelly.

She watched wide-eyed as he lifted then casually draped her leg over his shoulder like eating his boss's pussy was an everyday occurrence. He stuffed his tongue deep in her box and she screamed, amazed by how thick it was. He flicked then rolled it, pumping it in and out as she flipped her head back and forth against the travertine tiled walls. She was screaming so loudly that she knew she'd be hoarse by the time he was through with her.

He tugged the hood of her clit up then darted the tip of his tongue directly on her clit while pumping two fingers inside her. Her pussy flooded his fingers with cream almost instantly and she came screaming his name. He licked up all her cream then rose, looking her directly in the eye as he pushed her against the wall. He lifted her up effortlessly and when she tried to wrap her legs around his waist, he held her thighs apart and slid fully inside her in one stroke.

She barely had enough time to adjust to the stretch before he started thrusting furiously inside of her. Her mouth fell open but no sound came out; she could only respond by making increasingly distressed faces. He snarled when her pussy clenched tighter around him, making him fuck her at an even more rapid pace. He pulled out almost completely then pushed all the way back in, stretching her even more. She reached for him and he finally allowed her to wrap her arms and legs around him. He sucked on her neck and she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders as he continued propelling his hips forward.

They held each other's gaze for a moment and her heart fluttered at what she saw so clearly in his eyes. This was more than a complicated fuck and she knew she was in trouble but she didn't want to think of the repercussions when her orgasm was within reach.

She moved with him, determined to come as hard as possible. With the way he was working it, she would definitely feel him for a few days afterwards but she didn't give a good fuck. He grimaced when her pussy's contractions impeded his progress and he had to rely on shallow thrusts to loosen her up. Once he was back in deep, he pumped his hips rapidly, giving her no respite.

Throwing her head back, she came, her walls squeezing his dick violently. Feeling his balls tightening, he abruptly pulled out at the last second, spraying cum all over her stomach. He used the detachable shower head to rinse off their bodies then turned off the water.

He grabbed the fluffiest towel in existence and slowly dried her off, not stopping until every inch of her luscious body was dry. By the time he was finished, she was ready and wet once again. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms and walked back into the guest bedroom. When he passed the bed, she opened her mouth in protest but he quickly shushed her. He continued walking out into then down to the end of the hall where the master suite awaited.

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up with a jerk, quickly looking around at her unfamiliar surroundings when the ache between her legs refreshed her memory. She patted her mons with a grin, giggling at the many ways Sam had kept her up all night. She glanced over at the clock on the nightstand and climbed out of bed when she saw that it was after eleven.<p>

After relieving herself, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, almost not recognizing the woman staring back at her.

Her hair was all over the place, eyes were dilated, lips were kiss swollen and passion marks were scattered all over her neck, chest, arms and stomach. She looked like a woman who had been thoroughly fucked and she couldn't be any happier. She smiled like a siren before hopping into the shower.

She walked out feeling refreshed and ready for another round with Mr. Evans. She contemplated on whether or not she should wear anything then decided against it because other people could be around. She grinned when she spotted her luggage near the bed and after rifling through the limited selection, she opted to raid his closet. Seduction hadn't been on her mind when she packed for the trip and now she was regretting that decision.

She picked out a long blue and white plaid shirt, added a brown belt to make it into a dress then slipped on matching knee-high boots; she didn't even bother with underwear. After brushing her hair into a high ponytail, she made her way downstairs, the smell of freshly brewed coffee greeting her arrival.

She quickly made herself a cup and sipped while leaning against the kitchen counter. He had laid out a spread of muffins, danishes and fruit but she didn't have an appetite, at least not for food.

She drank the last of her coffee, rinsed and placed the mug in the dishwasher before setting out to find him.

She walked out to the garage and saw that his truck was still parked where it was last night. She went back into the house, calling his name and received no answer. She then walked out onto the front porch, finding the rental car parked in the driveway. She grinned while shaking her head, making the turn for the barn.

* * *

><p>Sam was on his last major chore of the day, spreading hay for the horses. He wondered if Mercedes was up yet and if she was, she wouldn't be for long. He didn't know if they were trying to make up for lost time or what but last night had been amazing. Being with her was better than he could have ever imagined and he was anxious to pick up right where they left off.<p>

Once he was done, he hung the pitchfork on the wall and was prepared to walk out when he saw her leaning against one of the stalls, watching his every move. She was wearing one of his work shirts better than he ever could and his dick twitched in his pants.

"Hey!"

She smiled warmly and replied, "Hey..."

She sauntered closer, her eyes roaming all over his body. He was like a Greek statue come to life, the sculpted musculature of his torso begging to be licked then stroked as he powered into her. Biting her lip, she slowly panned up to his face, seeing the same desire she felt reflected in his eyes.

They moved towards each other, closing the gap between them; she wrapped her arms around his neck while he grabbed her waist, their lips meeting in a panty-dripping kiss, if she had been wearing any. Instead the moisture ran down her inner thighs, making her hornier if that was even possible. She unbuttoned then unzipped his jeans pushing them down around his ankles, his erection flopping out to greet her.

Dropping to her knees, she wrapped her hand around the base, stroking him up then down then up again. He inhaled sharply then groaned when she licked the precum off the tip. She licked the underside before taking it all the way in her mouth, gagging when he hit the back of her throat. She focused her attention on the tip, slurping loudly as she sucked. He was trying his best not to come but he his balls grew tight when she hummed, hollowing her cheeks to get the most suction. His hips moved involuntarily and she smiled because she knew he wasn't going to last much longer, her thoughts going back to the previous night when their positions were reversed. Payback was a PMSing bitch, indeed.

Suddenly he pulled away then waddled back to her, unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned the buttons of her shirt.

He sat down on the bench facing the stables, held his cock in his hand then said, "I want you to ride me."

She arched an eyebrow then stared at his dick and smirked. She moved to straddle his hips, turning away from him at the last second as she sat in his lap, slowly easing down on his shaft. She hissed while he rolled his eyes, trying to adjust to the tight fit. She rocked her hips slowly and he gripped her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples. She clenched harder around him, sighing when he jerked his hips upward.

He licked then nibbled on her neck before pumping into her three times in rapid succession. She wailed, leaning back against his shoulder as she tried to keep up with his pace. He gritted his teeth as he overpowered her movements, rolling his hips to hit her spot. She arched her back to help him find it, crying out when he did. She stilled, attempting to stave off her orgasm for as long as possible.

He forced her into a half-turn, her legs now draped over the side of his left thigh. She swung her arm around his neck, holding on for dear life as he reached underneath her knees to keep her in place. He dipped his head and suckled her breast as he jerked his hips up and down. She shouted from all the pleasure coursing through her body, not believing that she was so close already. She grabbed the back of his head, scoring his scalp with her nails as he thrust in and out of her, their skin slapping loudly as he continued pounding.

Her eyes were crossed and she started convulsing, her moans growing progressively louder as her walls fluttered and constricted around his cock. He bit her nipple and she came with a thunderous shout. He pumped twice then groaned against her breast, filling her with jet after jet of his hot seed.

Sam leaned back against the wall, sucking in breaths while Mercedes laid on his shoulder, her chest heaving as they both tried to recover.

Their heavy breathing was amplified in the quiet of the barn and he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying their companionable silence.

The mood was quickly ruined when one of the horses whinnied, causing them both to laugh.

"That reminds me! I think I figured out the name of my new single."

She smiled as she asked, "Really? What is it?"

"Sidesaddle."

She threw her head back, breaking out into a full body laugh and he joined in, pulling her into a big hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeehaw! Ok, real talk, when Sam was like "I want you to ride me" while holding himself, I imagined Mercedes yelling "Challenge accepted!" *dying* I am so silly! Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews and please keep reviewing. They seriously make my day! Oh and thanks for all of the favorites and the shout outs on Tumblr. You guys are AWESOME!<strong>


	6. Homecoming

**Wow... I'm a little choked up by the responses to the last chapter. Totally unexpected and much appreciated. I read all of your comments but I don't have a lot of time to respond. New semester starts on Monday and I'm so not ready for it after a month off! Sheesh! But *high five* to all that are gettin', gettin', gettin' some after reading my fic. I ain't even mad. Treat...yo...self!**

Now onto the happenings in this chapter... Sam continues his quest to get into the Ain't Shit Hall of Fame. Personally, I think he's a shoe-in, first ballot.

This is dedicated to the Mercedes Mafia who actually came up with this trifling scenario. The song used is "Say It" by Ne-yo. Put it on repeat then turn it up.

I don't own Glee or the song so please don't sue me. Kthx. Enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Mercedes had just closed her eyes when she heard the familiar ding emitting from her phone.<p>

Not only was it well past her bedtime but glee had to do another surely disastrous performance at a mandatory student assembly first thing in the morning, a Monday at that. She could feel herself on the verge of a diva-out but she was determined to hold it together.

Sighing, she blindly reached for the phone, unlocked it then read the message with one eye open.

_I'm outside._

She jerked out of bed and ran to the window, flipping back the curtain to see Sam standing on her front lawn. He was supposed to be back from visiting his grandparents in Tennessee that night but he was back a day early.

Another beep from her phone meant another text message.

_Let me in._

She bit her lip, unsure if she'd be able to sneak him upstairs without waking up her parents but she was willing to give it a try because she missed him.

She text him back.

_Meet me on the back porch._

She went downstairs as quietly as she could, running like the wind when she reached the living room. She sprinted to the back door, taking a calming breath before cracking it slightly open. He was already there waiting, holding his shoes in his hands. She stepped out of the doorway to let him in then closed the door behind them.

She whispered, "I thought you weren't coming back until tonight!"

He grinned, dropping his shoes to the floor as he replied, "I missed my girl too much."

He reached for her and they kissed sweetly then held each other for a moment until he pulled back abruptly. A question was on her lips but before she could ask it, his hands were under her t-shirt then on her breasts. When he pinched her nipples, she moaned arching her back as she covered his hands with her own. Moisture instantly pooled in the front of her boy shorts, her scent already permeating the air due to the thinness of the material. His nostrils flared and he tried to pull her shirt over her head when she grabbed his hands, leading him through the kitchen, the living room and finally to the stairs.

"Follow my steps exactly."

Mercedes walked on the right side of the first four steps, skipped over the fifth and walked in the middle of the rest, Sam following her lead. After managing to avoid all of the creaky spots in the hallway, they made it safely to her room.

Turning away from the closed door, she took off her top then tossed it to the floor. He had taken off his jacket, shirt and jeans, waiting on the foot of her bed.

_Close the doors_

_Lay down_

She straddled his hips, resting her hands on his shoulders while he cupped her breasts, testing their heaviness in the palm of his hands. He jiggled them up and down making her moan lightly. She was so anxious for him to use his fingers or, better yet his mouth, to make her come that she pressed her chest against his face.

_I want you to look me right in my eyes_

_And I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you_

He pulled back and said, "I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you."

She tilted her head confusedly, asking, "What?"

He repeated, "I want you to tell me what you want."

"Why?"

"You always let me lead and I need to know how you like it."

_Your body whispering from under the sheets_

_I hear it moaning begging loud and clearly_

_I'm rather fluent in the language it speaks_

_But it's your mouth I want to tell it to me_

She frowned then replied, "I like everything. So just-"

"Just what?"

She felt a blush creep across her cheeks.

"You know..."

"No, what? What do you want me to do?"

_Girl, why don't you_

_Tell me what you want me to do to you_

_Say it, say it, say it..._

She rolled her eyes before saying, "Put your mouth on me."

"Where?"

She stared back at him, too embarrassed to say it out loud. He kissed her cheek lightly and asked, "There?"

She shook her head no, mustering up the courage to tell him where she wanted his lips to go.

"I want it here." She pointed to her right breast then her left. "And here."

He leaned forward and kissed both of her breasts then leaned back.

"Like that?"

_Girl why don't you tell me what you want from me_

_Girl won't you_

_Say it, say it, say it..._

"No, I mean..." She looked away briefly then looked him in the eye. "I want you to suck on them...until I come."

He dick jumped in his boxers and he grinned wickedly as he suckled her left breast, rolling it between his lips. She gasped, gyrating her hips in time to his sucking, trying hard not to cry out. Sensing her distress, he pinched her free nipple and she squealed, slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

At this point he could feel her wetness soaking through the front of his boxers and his erection grew painfully hard but he ignored his needs in favor of hers.

"Sam..."

He looked up at her but continued suckling.

"I-I th-think I'm gonna c-come."

He released her nipple with a loud pop.

"Good."

_It's not as if I'm not totally aware_

_That you want my hands right here and my mouth right there_

He started sucking the other nipple and her breathing hitched and she moved her hips faster, her clit rubbing against his dick. What he was doing felt fantastic but she needed something inside her whether tongue, finger or dick. It didn't really matter as long as she was filled.

"Um...Sam?"

His answering moan made her shiver.

"I need you to..."

She rolled her neck and her fluttering walls made it even harder to communicate.

_Girl don't play shy, show me how bold you can be_

_Open your mouth and tell me where you want me_

"Finger me."

He licked then bit her nipple before letting it go making more juice squirt out of her.

He flipped her on her back and she rolled her panties down her legs halfway where he took over. He surprised her when he kept them wrapped around her ankles, dipping his head between her thighs, her panties restricting her movement somewhat.

He spread her thighs as far as they would go and she felt tension in her calves due to the bondage. He slipped his middle finger inside her, circling her hole before thrusting it in and out. Her hips jerked up and her body quaked in response but it still wasn't enough.

_Girl, why don't you_

_Tell me what you want me to do to you_

_Say it, say it, say it..._

"Ooh...another one!"

He added his index finger, squinting as he watched her ride his fingers. He had no idea he'd be this turned on letting her call the shots. For once, she wasn't just going through the motions and letting the orgasm happen; this time she was going after it with everything she had.

He couldn't fucking wait for her to explode.

_Girl why don't you tell me what you want from me_

_Girl won't you_

_Say it, say it, say it..._

She whimpered, her breaths quickening as she said, "Lick my pussy."

He smiled as he lowered his head, his mouth immediately latching onto her clit. It had already grown large so when he dipped his tongue underneath the hood, she groaned, grabbing a pillow to cover her screams. His tongue was so persistent and chased her when she tried to escape its licks, his fingers plunging in and out of her with precision. Accepting that she wouldn't be able to get away, she embraced the onslaught of her orgasm, squirting her release onto his neck.

Her entire body shook and she savored the high from her most powerful orgasm to date. She removed the pillow from her face, rising up on her elbows in time to watch him suck his fingers then lick his lips.

_Anything that you want baby tell me you want it_

_I got it babe_

_Tell me what you want_

He was ready to fuck her into next week but he wouldn't move until she gave him permission to. He remained lying between her legs, awaiting instruction.

She had never felt so powerful, not even on stage, and she couldn't believe how quickly she came.

_No more hoping and wishing_

_Name your position_

_I got it babe_

She sucked on her bottom lip as she recovered and after a few moments, she eyed him seductively as she said, "I want you to fuck me."

He raised an eyebrow at her new found directness.

She continued, "Fast, hard and deep. No stopping. No kissing until I tell you to and no talking."

_Tell me what you want and I got it babe_

_Anything that you want baby tell me you want it_

_I got it babe_

He reached into the nightstand, pulled out a condom and put it on.

"The panties stay?"

She nodded, gripping the sheets as he positioned himself between her legs. Since she wanted it deep, he stood up on his knees with his back straight. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, placing her bounded ankles around his neck. She took a deep breath in preparation for the first thrust but it wasn't enough.

He grabbed her hips and propelled his hips forward, stuffing her box to the hilt. She was so full of cock that she had a hard time concentrating on the sensations coursing through out her body. There was no adjustment period, no sweet words or looks of concern; he started fucking her like a madman and she wasn't sure if she could take it.

He sneered as he gyrated, wanting her to feel every inch of him. Her pussy was so wet and warm that he slid in and out effortlessly. Her body reluctantly let him go but welcomed him back every time with a tight hug.

_Tell me what you want_

_No more hoping and wishing_

_Name your position_

_I got it babe_

She whimpered at his tenacity, second-guessing the 'no stopping' clause of their agreement. Her mind was warring with what her pussy wanted and right now, her pussy was winning because his dick felt so fucking good. He was in so deep, she could feel him all the way behind her womb. He definitely wasn't holding back a damn thing.

To make her dire circumstance almost tragic, he twisted his hips, trying to find the position that would stretch her out the most. He angled his torso away from her while his lower half was pumping furiously.

Again her hips tried to move away from the never-ending attack but he pushed her thighs against her stomach, using his arms to hold them down as he continued thrusting. Her mouth was gaped open, an occasional letter slipping out because she couldn't form complete words. She was completely immobile and there was nothing she could do so she stopped fighting the inevitable.

_Girl, why don't you_

_Tell me what you want me to do to you_

_Say it, say it, say it..._

He gritted his teeth to stifle his grunt as he began pumping faster. Her pussy was so unbelievably tight in this position and since she couldn't really move, her walls squeezed him at a steady pace. He was close and he knew when he finally did bust, it was going to be epic.

The way she was positioned, her inability to speak, the vise grip her pussy had on him and the fact that her parents were asleep right down the hall had him ready to spill his gigantic load. But she needed to come first and come hard.

_Girl why don't you tell me what you want from me_

_Girl won't you_

_Say it, say it, say it..._

She whisper yelled, "I need you, Sam!"

He let go of her legs, snatched her panties off from around her ankles then held her legs apart as he lowered himself above her.

He bent down to kiss her softly on the lips, thrusting at a frenzied pace. He lifted up, gazing into her eyes as he continued pumping. She stared back, even when her convulsions started, not wanting to miss the intensity in his eyes. Her head fell back against the pillow and he placed his hands on either side of her head, not breaking their gaze. He slowed his thrust down, opting to pull all the way out then immediately rushing all the way back in.

Tears spilled out of her eyes and she was frantic when her orgasm began to grow in her belly. She pursed her lips, silently pleading with her eyes for it to be all over when he brushed his groin against her clit. Her shoulders shook and she came, her shouting muffled by his chest.

He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears then pumped rapidly into her four times before filling the condom with his seed. He breathed harshly, his abs contracting as the last spurt came rushing out.

He quickly cleaned himself off and disposed of the condom then joined her back on the bed where she was setting the alarm on her phone.

He asked, "How much time do I have?"

"Around four and a half hours."

"I can work with that."

He pulled the cover over them then wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled closer to him, sighing contentedly.

"Thanks for the homecoming."

She smiled and replied, "Thanks for the coming."

He snickered and gave her a tight squeeze while kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you, Mercy."

"I love you, too, Sam."

Together, they drifted off into a restful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So can we go ahead and cast his bust because it's a wrap, right? He really should be the first inductee. I'm just saying...LOL! Oh and MorgansBabyGrl, I think you're going to like the next chapter... <strong>


	7. In Good Hands

**Wow, I have so many emotions regarding the reaction to the last couple of chapters. When I first started writing these, I had no idea that one person would like it and now that I know a lot of people do, I am a little overwhelmed. The reviews are fantastic and you make me laugh so hard. The favorites just put a smile on my face and I am just so happy that you guys like these stories despite their smutty nature. I'm really surprised that you like the story as well as the sexytimes. So a big thank you for all of the feedback and shout outs on tumblr.**

**It seems like everyone wants a Sam of their own. I don't know does someone like him exist IRL? If he does, he's the best kept secret because I sure am looking my damn self! LOL!**

**On top of everything, today has been a really emotional Samcedes day because the songs for the Yes/No episode were released and they are EVERYTHING. I'm actually tearing up right now due to their combined flawlessness. I don't know how I mustered up enough can to finish this chapter but I reached down deep and did it! This **cavity-inducing fluff is dedicated to MorgansBabyGrl because she requested this version of Samcedes. Enjoy and feedback will forever be my crack!****

* * *

><p>Quinn nodded as the scales were continuously repeated, humming along absentmindedly as she killed a horde of zombies on her iPad. This had been their pre-performance routine for as long as she could remember and while most would say it was monotonous, Quinn cherished every moment she spent with her soul sister.<p>

In less than an hour, Mercedes would be performing on _Saturday Night Live _for the first time during their Christmas episode. Quinn was amazed that she had been so calm, actually cracking jokes as the hair and makeup people helped her get ready for her biggest performance to date.

She grinned when she leveled up and earned five new achievements, glancing over at Mercedes as she sing-songed, "I beat your high score!"

Mercedes was in the middle of getting her lipstick applied and after she blotted, she replied, "No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

Quinn turned the iPad so Mercedes could see it, cheesing once she saw the disappointment creep across Mercedes's face.

"But what- _how_?"

She winked as she mimicked Mercedes's oft repeated phrase, "Skills, baby!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she rose gingerly from the chair.

"Enjoy it while you can because I'm coming for you, Fabray."

"And I'll take your title again, Evans!"

Mercedes beamed as she disappeared behind the dressing screen and Quinn shook her head then laughed because she had pulled the trump card by mentioning her married name.

The iPad began ringing, a notification popping up on the screen that Quinn accepted.

"Speak of the devil." She flipped the iPad vertically, waiting for the connection to finish. "Hi, Sam!"

Sam grinned before answering, "Hey Quinn! How are you?"

"Gooood and you?"

"Other than missing my wife, not too bad."

Quinn smiled warmly, asking, "How's my little Bee?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

The picture shifted to reveal a chubby cheeked little girl with caramel colored skin, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Aunt Q!"

Quinn giggled and waved at the screen.

"Bianca! How's my baby girl?"

"Sleepy!"

"Awww but you get to see your mama, right?"

Bianca brightened at the mention of her mom.

"She's on TV!"

"Yep, in a little bit. Think you can stay up for a little while longer?"

"Maybe..."

Quinn pouted, prompting Bianca to correct herself.

"I can do it!"

"I knew you could!"

Mercedes walked out from behind the screen, dressed in an ice blue wrap dress dotted with tiny snowflakes and matching ice blue kitten heels. Diamond studs adorned her ears and a cross pendant gleaming with alternating aquamarine gems and diamonds hung from her neck. Her hair was styled in soft ringlets, the right side pinned behind her ear while the left side flowed freely over her shoulder.

Quinn looked up and gestured for her to turn around. Mercedes quickly twirled around, making the hem swish with her movements. Quinn gave her a thumbs-up then turned her attention back to Bianca.

"Do you wanna say 'hi' to Mommy!"

She already knew the answer but she wanted to see Bianca's reaction.

"YEAH!"

Quinn handed the iPad to Mercedes before leaving to give her some privacy.

"Bee! Sweetie, what are you still doing up?"

"I wanna see you! Daddy said it was okay!"

Mercedes snickered at how fast she threw her father under the bus.

Sam interjected, leaning into the frame as he said, "Hey... she begged and you know how I am."

Mercedes shook her head and replied, "Yes, I know. 'No' disappears from your vocabulary whenever she's around. I'm starting to think it's becoming a problem."

"It's long past that! How's my baby?"

A grin ocean-wide appeared on Mercedes's face before she asked, "Which one?"

Sam laughed heartily then replied, "Both!"

"I'm a little tired but this one," She caressed the notable bump growing from her abdomen. "Is wide awake! Soccer star in the making!"

"Football star!"

"What if it's a girl?"

He paused as he contemplated for a second then said, "Still football!"

Bianca chimed in with a chant of "football, football!"

Sam gave her a tight squeeze before saying, "So much for her being tired."

Quinn leaned against the door frame, peeking her head inside the room.

"We're on in twenty!"

She nodded at Quinn then sighed as she prepared to say goodbye.

"I have to go."

Sam grinned broadly as he said, "I love you, baby. Break a leg!"

He handed the iPad to Bianca who said, "I love you, Mommy! G'nite!"

Mercedes smiled then replied, "Thanks! I love you both. Good night!"

She waved before ending the chat then placing the iPad on the dressing table. With one last check in the mirror, she and Quinn left the dressing room and headed towards the performance stage.

* * *

><p>Mercedes closed then locked the door, placed her keys and purse on the hallway table before walking into the living room. She took off her gloves then rubbed her hands together in an attempt to warm up.<p>

It had been a busy week since her performance on SNL. Her album had shot to number one on iTunes and the label asked her to record a quick Christmas EP to be released in time for the holiday. In addition to that, she was going to fulfill a lifelong dream by performing on _New Year's Rockin Eve_. She was exhausted but excited by all the opportunities that had come her way.

She was even more thankful that Sam could work from home and submit his comic book drawings online to the publisher so he could spend time with Bianca since her schedule was suddenly full.

All she wanted to do with snuggle on the couch with her guy and her little girl and maybe fall asleep while watching a movie. But she didn't see any sign of either of them.

She called out, "Sam! Baby, where are you?"

She knew he was home because the fireplace was burning bright and the lights on the Christmas tree were twinkling.

"Bee?"

"She's not here but I am!"

Mercedes jumped, startled by his voice. Turning around, she started to say something but stopped when she saw him.

Sam wore nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs and a smile. He was holding two flutes of sparkling cider, holding one out towards her as he closed the distance between them. She took the flute and sipped to relieve her suddenly parched throat.

She swallowed then asked, "Where's Bee?"

"Having a sleepover with Auntie Quinn."

Mercedes frowned because she had been with Quinn earlier in the day and there was no mention of any this.

"Surprise!"

He clinked his glass against hers then took a sip slowly, watching her hand shake nervously as she brought the glass to her lips.

"You know how I feel about surprises."

"I do."

"Then why did you-"

"You needed a break."

"But-"

"Let me take care of you."

Her eyes darted around the room before connecting with his. He squinted as he looked her up and down, the desire in his eyes making her lips quiver in anticipation.

"Okay."

He smirked victoriously, reaching for her glass then setting them both down on the sofa table. He offered her his hand and after she took it, they went upstairs to their bedroom.

The fireplace was lit as well as the candles that occupied every surface of the room. He led her to the bathroom and ran a bath in the jacuzzi tub, adding lavender and heather essential oils before approaching her.

He meticulously undressed her, taking his time while removing every single article of clothing. The disrobing was especially tortuous because he caressed then kissed her all over. By the time he got to her underwear, she was aroused like never before. She was one kiss away from completely exploding and she had a sneaking suspicion that he knew it too.

Suddenly, he broke away to turn the water off. She was pissed yet relieved because she knew she was going to come quick and she wanted to last all night.

Sam unhooked then discarded her bra then rolled her panties down her legs. Mercedes used his shoulders as leverage as she stepped out of them.

He rose and offered her his hand as she climbed the three steps then stepped into the tub. Once she was settled in, he sprinkled rose petals on top of the water and she laughed, holding out her hands to catch a few. She slid further down in the water, letting the hot water work on her aching joints and muscles. Within a few minutes, she was asleep and he quickly ran off to make preparations for phase two.

After he was done, he walked back into the bathroom and sat down on the steps to watch her sleep. He tested the temperature of the water and decided to wake her by giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled back and she smiled, embarrassed that she had fallen asleep.

He helped her out the tub and dried her off before leading her back to the bedroom, where he had a massage table set up.

She shook her head because he wasn't even trying to be fair.

She laid down on her right side and he placed a pillow in front of her that she could lean on while he focused on her back.

He rubbed lavender massage oil in his hands then applied gentle pressure to her neck using his fingertips. She had a knot where her shoulder and neck met and he pressed his thumbs on the spot, kneading the muscle loose. She sighed contently, leaning into his touch as he continued to work his magic.

He moved on to her shoulders then to her back, using the heel of his palm to relieve any inflammation. Every touch felt like the most intimate thing they'd ever done because each caress symbolized how much he loved her.

When he was finished, she was a mess of horny nerves. She wanted him more than ever, dying to show him how thankful she was but he wasn't done with her quite yet.

He reached the pillow, placing it behind her before turning her on her back. He kissed her forehead, both cheeks, her chin, both sides of her neck and finally, her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, putting every emotion she was feeling into the kiss. When they parted, both of their chests were heaving and they needed a moment to recover.

He applied more oil to her body before massaging her shoulders and arms. When he moved down her chest, he gently massaged her swollen breasts, purposely avoiding her highly sensitive areolae and nipples. The fact that he ignored the areas that would surely send her teetering over the edge made her even hornier. She was starting to get impatient, in need of some relief after all the teasing.

He kissed her stomach and she giggled because his scruff tickled her. He quickly moved on to her hips, thighs and legs, taking his sweet time when he reached her feet. He pressed his thumbs against the ball of her right foot, watching her face for a reaction. Her eyes were glassed over and she was biting her lip in pure ecstasy, wiggling her free leg because she could hardly take it. If he didn't give her what she wanted and soon, she'd be forced to take matters into her own hands.

Sensing her distress, he quickly switched feet determined to finish the massage before finishing her off.

When he released her foot, she slowly exhaled, hoping she wouldn't slide off the table because she was so wet.

He helped her to the bed and after she laid down on her left side, he handed her the pillow. He undressed while she got settled then joined her by lying behind her. He leaned over her shoulder, licking then sucking on her neck. She whimpered, pressing her ass against his throbbing erection. He bit then pulled her earlobe, massaging it between his lips while she gyrated against him. He cupped her breasts, twisting her nipples and she moaned harshly, covering his hands with her own. She controlled the speed, telling him how she wanted to be touched by guiding his fingers.

Her walls were contracting frantically and she shook when he slipped a hand between her thighs, the tip of his middle finger finding her clit in record time. The location of his hands and his spent breaths tickling her neck had her close in seconds and she cried out, shaking as tension grew in her belly.

He swiftly lifted her leg and slid inside her until he was in balls deep. She gritted her teeth as he pumped slowly in and out of her. He caressed her stomach while jerking his hips back and forth at an even pace. He kissed her neck softly, pulling halfway out before quickly sliding back in. She moaned, gripping the sheets while rolling her neck and pressing back against him.

He continued lightly pumping, twisting his hips upon reentry. She muttered something unintelligible and he kissed her cheek as he increased his pace. He arched his back so he could go deeper and she gasped, clutching the pillow harder. He sensed she was almost there but needed a little more than this position offered.

He grabbed her hips, pulling them towards him before turning her onto her stomach. She set the pillow underneath her as she got on all fours. He picked up his thrusts, aiming directly for her spot and she yelped, lowering her head against the mattress. The romantic had been replaced by the freak she knew and loved.

He reached around her and pinched her clit, making her clench around him so tightly he grunted. Her walls were trying to push him out so he stood on his knees, dug his nails into her hips as he slammed against her, making her ass clap.

She screamed, "Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK! Oh my fuckin' God!"

She collapsed into a fit of hysterics and he groaned loudly, thrusting faster as he felt the rush in his balls. She moaned as her walls fluttered, enjoying the buildup of her orgasm, her body convulsing when it finally hit.

He pumped quickly, stilling when the first spurts erupted from his dick, rocking his hips slowly as he came down from the high. He pulled out slowly and she shifted, lying on her left side. He settled behind her then covered them with the comforter, pulling her closer as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sam did a little shimmy as he flipped the pancake on the griddle, humming along to the Christmas tunes playing on the stereo. After placing the pancake on top of the waiting stack, he removed the bacon and placed it on paper towels. He served everything on a large platter and walked it over to the kitchen table, setting it in the center.<p>

"Breakfast is served!"

Brittany, Santana and Quinn hopped off the sofa in the family room. Santana carried Bianca over to the table, sitting her down in her booster seat. Sam made her a plate then placed it in front of her.

As drinks were poured, Mercedes emerged from the hallway looking well-rested. Quinn gave her a smile while Brittany and Santana exchanged knowing glances. She self-consciously patted her hair down, secretly thanking God that she had enough sense to throw on her robe because she had forgotten all about their annual Christmas Eve breakfast.

"Good morning!"

The girls greeted her warmly while Sam gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. When she gazed into his eyes, she saw desire burning brightly in them. She sucked on her upper lip then looked away, turning her attention back to Bianca. She tickled her sides, eliciting giggles that made everyone grin broadly.

She sat at the other end of the table, figuring it was best if she stayed as far away from him as possible since they had company.

They sat quietly for a moment, digging into the feast that Sam had prepared then Santana decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Seems like someone got their halls _decked_ and bells _jingled_ a little early."

Sam choked on his coffee, Quinn snickered, Brittany laughed loudly and Mercedes gave Santana the glare of death, jerking her head in Bianca's direction.

Bianca asked, "What's so funny?"

Mercedes quickly replied, "Oh, Santana thought that Santa came a little early, that's all."

Santana smiled at Bianca then said, "I never mentioned a thing about Santa. Enjoying your pancakes, sweetie?"

Bianca nodded happily before continuing to eat. Santana turned to a shocked Mercedes, nodding mockingly while sipping her orange juice. Mercedes glanced at Sam who was trying his best to hold in his laughter.

Shaking her head, Mercedes cut her pancakes with her fork, taking a bite before rejoining the conversation looking forward to the moment when Sam could make her bells ring all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I give you a tummy ache? By the way, I am still taking prompts so inbox me here or on tumblr. Until next time! *goes to fangirl the fuck out over January 17th*<strong>


	8. Ride Or Die

**OMG, yes I finally updated this story! I know it's been awhile but WAMP has taken over a lot of my time! It's like Sophie's Choice trying to decide which one to update. **

**So, this one was a special request after a certain video had been reposted all over tumblr. I've combined three different prompts so a lot of you should be happy with the result!**

**Enjoy and feedback is my crack!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Mercedes laughed as Brittany zipped past her in the hallway, rolling backwards on her roller skates while screaming at the top of her lungs. Quinn's arm was linked with hers and together they sprayed the lockers with silly string, bopping to _Flashlight_ which was blaring over the intercom.

It was Senior Prank night at McKinley and the Glee club had been assigned to tackle the entire athletic wing. The boys were handling the locker rooms while the girls were handling the hallways and coaches' offices. Once everything had been covered by silly string, TP, stickers and glitter, at Brittany's request, they were all supposed to meet in the gym for the finale.

Mercedes tossed her empty can on the floor then did the bump with Quinn to celebrate the successful trashing of the school they'd soon be saying goodbye to.

After one last look at their handiwork, they ran down the hall, making the turn for the gym. When they rounded the corner, two big arms wrapped around Mercedes and she shrieked until his voice reassured her.

"Mercy, it's me!"

"Sam?"

She backed out of his embrace, eyes askance when she spotted his goofy grin. She tried to hit him but he grabbed her hands, interlocking his fingers with hers.

"You almost caught a beat down for that little stunt, Evans!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm too fast for you."

Sam looked her up and down, grinning widely at her choice of clothing: a purple tank top, gold lamé hot pants, purple knee-high socks and gold Converse sneakers. Her hair was styled in two high pigtails, a purple headband keeping her bangs out of her face. He glanced at Quinn's matching look and shook his head.

"I'm glad I'm not the one in the gold shorts this time."

Quinn smiled, "That wasn't a bad look on you, was it Mercy?"

Mercedes giggled, replying, "No, we're going to have to break those out sometime soon."

Quinn laughed, adding, "Take pictures!"

She walked towards the gym, looking over her shoulder as she said, "I'll see you two later."

Once she was out of sight, he took Mercedes' hand in his and dragged her toward the coaches' offices. He found the one belonging to Coach Sylvester and pulled her inside. After locking the door, he approached her with a predatory glance. She had already kicked her shoes off, her eyes darting wildly around the room as she formulated a plan of escape. She figured she could fake him out by changing her course of direction at the last second.

She faked right, he jumped to that side and she made a run for the left. By the time she reached the door, he was grabbing her from behind making her burst out laughing. She had known the odds were against her from the beginning but the fact that he caught her so quickly had her dying.

He expelled a couple of breaths then whispered, "Nice try."

Her laughing ended abruptly, instantly replaced with a hunger she knew all too well. She knew she had taken a chance when she put together the costumes for tonight but she couldn't believe how fast the guys turned to mush. She imagined Finn and Puck were in the middle of their own confrontations but she was focused on the man whose arms were wrapped tightly around her.

As a test, she rubbed her ass against his crotch, snickering at his sharp intake of breath and the insistent bulge that pressed back against her rear. It didn't take much to get him excited which only meant good things for her. He nibbled on her ear while his hands traveled underneath the tank top to cup her full breasts. He pushed the front of the tank down along with the matching purple bra, her nipples budding immediately upon contact with the cool air circulating around the room.

Giving them a hard squeeze followed by an ever harder twist and pull, Sam sucked on her ear lobe then licked her neck. Mercedes gasped, pushing back against him in an attempt to drive him just as crazy as he was driving her. It only made him more determined to punish her for her shenanigans.

The first offense was the two scraps of fabric she called clothes. He had revealed to her his desire to see her in booty shorts because he wondered how that ass of hers would fill them out. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that awaited him upon his arrival to the choir room earlier that night. She and the rest of the girls were prancing around in their hot pants without a care in the world. On them, the shorts were on the cusp of indecency but on her, they should have been illegal. Her ass stretched and filled out the fabric like no one else's could. It melded to her body like a second skin and he wanted to fuck her silly, damn the audience but he had to wait for the optimum time.

Her second offense had been her choice of bra. Her bountiful breasts were always bouncy but tonight they seemed extra rowdy and he had to blame that on his favorite piece of lingerie. He knew this one well because she had been wearing it the first time she had granted him access to the twins. The way it lifted and pushed together those globes were what wet dreams were made of. Her tits made him weak and he loved everything about them, especially the way they spilled over when he cupped them firmly in his hands. He could never get enough of their softness or their taste and she knew it which is why she wearing it.

Her third and most fatal offense had been her failed attempt at escape. Nothing turned him on more than chasing after her then fucking her senseless after catching her. He knew she liked when he was dominant with the dick because her cum would end up being smeared all over his groin. He had to lick his lips when he thought about how delicious her cream was. His mind traveled to the first time he sampled the pink chocolate between her thick thighs. He was the first guy to ever venture there and he wanted to make her first experience a good one so he took his time exploring.

They had spent half an hour just kissing so by the time she shucked her jeans, her panties had been soaked through. He'd never forget how pungent her desire was or how sore his dick was from not being introduced to her silken walls. She froze when he lowered his head between her thighs, holding her breath when his cool fingertips brushed against her cleft. He inserted his index finger, her hips immediately bucking to take him completely in. He smirked when she moaned and begged for more. He pulled out his finger, startled by the thick white cream coating his finger. He sucked it clean, cursing when he swallowed it all. He looked down at her hole, his breathing hitched when he saw more cream outlining it. The contrast of her dusky outer lips, the smidgen of pink on her inner lips and the stark white icing that awaited his tongue drove him into a frenzy. He thrust his tongue inside her, flicking it in and out as he savored her taste.

The trip down memory lane had him ready to sample the treat in her panties. He released her breasts then jerked her shorts, along with her panties, down her hips. They dropped to the floor and she stepped out of them.

He sat down in front of the sofa that lined the left wall of Coach Sylvester's office, gesturing to the cushion above his head. She smiled because she remembered that this had been one of his fantasies and she was more than happy to make his wish come true. She walked over to the sofa and knelt on the cushion, her crotch hovering just above his chin. Grabbing the back of the sofa, she lowered her hips, her pussy coming into direct contact with his thick tongue. It was almost too much and she wanted to run away but his hands on her hips kept her right where she was.

He licked up and down her slit, making her nails dig into the sofa as she tried to resist the urge to come all over his face. He knew how sharp to make the tip of his tongue, how far in he should go and how his sucking noises made her skeet over and over again. He released his grip on her hips and she lifted and dropped her hips, his tongue following her every move. She moaned low in her throat, riding his chin erratically, her orgasm building rapidly in her belly.

He was delighted by the amount of cream that gushed into his mouth, drinking it greedily as he flicked her clit with his thumb. She was close to exploding and he couldn't wait for the moment when she sprayed her release all over his chin. It was much hotter than he had ever imagined and they had to do it over and over again because he would never get enough of it.

Her movements ceased and he dug his nails into her hips to keep her stationary, lifting his head in preparation for her orgasm. She rocked back and forth, gyrating her hips as her walls fluttered. At once the feeling overtook her body and she fell against the back of the sofa as her orgasm seized her. He licked up every drop, stuffing his tongue so deep in her box that it felt like his dick. She jerked her hips from side to side, riding his tongue as aftershocks raced through her body.

Once she recovered enough to lift her head, the ringing in her ears was replaced by the sucking sound of his lips on hers. She immediately started to leak again and he continued to gulp down everything she gave him. She didn't think she'd survive another round in this position so she was thankful when he moved from between her legs. He stood and walked over to the desk, clearing a spot for her with a swipe of his arm.

She flipped then slid down the couch, breathing deeply so she could recover in time for what was coming next. He helped her up and led her to the desk where she sat on the edge. He pushed her chest lightly and she laid down. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him until her ass hovered on the edge of the desk, suspended in air. Pressing her legs against her stomach, he sucked her clit into his mouth, latching on once she tried to escape his clutches. She squirted on his neck but he continued massaging her clit between his lips.

She slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries when he lifted his head suddenly, backing away from her. He rounded the desk, ending up at her left when he lowered his head again, this time wrapping an arm around her right thigh, inserting three fingers inside her while he bit her clit. She squealed, humping his face with wild abandon as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Her nails scored his scalp but he was too focused on making her come harder than the first time.

Again, he left her wanting by pulling away and she cursed at him. He moved to her right side, lifting the hood to expose her clit. Darting his tongue on the spot she screamed, not bothering to cover her mouth because she didn't care who heard her. His fingers dug into her pussy and he licked her clit while pulling out his fingers, developing a rhythm that drove her insane with pleasure.

She wasn't above begging, not when the circumstance had become this dire. She licked her lips, prepared to give in to what her body wanted when he abandoned her again. She leaned her elbows to see what the hell was going on in time to see him putting on a condom. She couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face.

He eased between her legs, filling her completely in one stroke. He grimaced as he pumped wildly, the remaining items falling off he desk and crashing to the floor. She met his thrusts by arching her back in time with his thrusts. Their skin slapped against each other, adding some much-needed pain to the pleasure. He grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs straight into the air as he drilled her repeatedly. She could no longer move, forced to accept the pace he created. Her head flipped back and forth, she focused on the smacking sound her body made every time he retreated.

He gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to come because her pussy was ridiculously tight even after all the fingering. The air conditioning made her heat seem like an inferno and he hoped he was able to hold on for a little while longer. Every time he was with her, he wished it would last forever because it was so fucking good. It always amazed him that no matter how many times she leaked, her body continued making more cream. She was always ready for him and that made him stand a little taller.

Her head was spinning and she knew she was about to come again, especially since he angled his torso to hit her clit with a hard slap upon reentry. He never played fair and she loved and hated him for it but mostly loved. He always made sure she was well-satisfied before trying to get off because he got off on her coming and often. The boy had a big tongue and a big dick and knew how to use them! He was a technical virgin before they got together but now he was a fucking sexpert and she enjoyed every minute of being his test subject.

Her shoulders jutted upwards and she shrieked as her orgasm hit her hard. He fought her walls, willing himself not to come but it was no use. Her pussy milked his cock with frenzied movements and in seconds, his cum was filling the condom to the brim. He continued thrusting until his balls were emptied.

Fearing someone would find them in this position, he pulled out quickly and disposed of the condom. She hopped off the desk and put her clothes and shoes back on. He rifled through the desk and found a pack of Colgate wisps. Ripping open the package, he quickly brushed his mouth and tongue because the last thing he wanted was to face the guys with pussy breath, giving away what they had been doing for the past hour or so.

He tossed the trash, not caring that he was leaving behind evidence because he wanted Coach Sylvester to know that he and Mercedes had fucked in her office. It was the ultimate payback for trying to make all of their lives a living hell for the past few years.

She unlocked the door and together they walked out towards to the gym, his arm draped tightly around her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>*dying* Was that not gutter? Samcedes don't care, Samcedes don't give a fuck! I don't remember who exactly came up with the whole Sue's office fuckery but you, ma'am, are NASTY! ROFL! I hope you liked it! WAMP will be updated next! Until then!<strong>


	9. Clean Sweep

**Alright, I'm gonna make this short and sweet. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and pms. I appreciate you guys and all of your feedback encourages me to continue writing so thank you!**

**I've combined around seven prompts in this long chapter. Enjoy it and please leave me feedback! Oh and I don't own Glee or any of the music mentioned so don't sue, k thx.**

**Oh yeah, I apologize in advance for any errors. I wrote part of this on my Kindle Fire (no lie) and the rest on my computer really late at night so don't be too hard on me. It's 100% fluff. I figured I'd give us all a break considering what's happening on the show. *le sigh***

* * *

><p>Sam looked down at their joined hands, smiling at the death grip Mercedes would deny she had. He couldn't blame her for being nervous; tonight was the night their lives would be changed forever and while she was probably dreading it, he was more than ready for it.<p>

Tonight was the culmination of a silent promise he had made a lifetime ago and he would finally be able to make his dreams come true because hers would be fulfilled that night.

Glancing at her face, he watched all the emotions she was experiencing play out; eyes were wide with shock, eyebrows were raised in alarm, jaw was drawn tight and her bottom lip poked out like it always did when she was feeling particularly vulnerable.

Bumping her with his shoulder, he asked, "Are you nervous?"

Mercedes shook her head vehemently with a smile that never reached her eyes. Although, he knew she was lying, he decided not to press her any further.

Avoiding his eyes, she stared out of the window, watching as the queue inched closer to the venue. Crowds lined both sides of the street and her heartbeat immediately thumped in her ears.

It was the night she had been waiting for all of her life but she wasn't really ready for it. Others in her situation would feel like they were on top of the world but she was terrified. An unfamiliar fear grew in her belly then branched into her chest, its tendrils squeezing all the joy out of her heart. She laid her free hand over her heart, wishing the darkness away but it remained and she grew worried that its persistence would prevent her from fully enjoying her accomplishments.

"Hey."

She turned to him slowly, her expression as heavy as the turmoil burning inside of her.

"Win or lose, I love you."

The love he felt for her shone brightly in his sage green eyes and she smiled genuinely for the first time in days. He watched as it formed slowly, starting at her Cupid's bow then spreading to the corners of her mouth. Her jaw relaxed and the apples of her cheeks grew fuller as happiness lit her up from the inside out. Her adorable button nose scrunched as the smile ballooned into a grin and then her eyes, her beautiful sable brown eyes sparkled with awareness.

She was aware of his love that was apparent in his every action and of the desire he hid in public but expressed in so many incredible ways when they were alone. She was also aware that they could do nothing about the desire that was in danger of consuming them both for another six hours, the realization making the light in her eyes dim ever so slightly.

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back and her knuckles before kissing each fingertip, igniting a trail of passion that only some damn good loving would extinguish. Her toes would have curled had her shoes allowed it. Instead she gasped while clenching her thighs closed, wondering how in the hell she was going to make it through the night with temptation following her everywhere. She appreciated that he'd be by her side but it wouldn't be in the way she needed right at that moment.

Mercedes stared at him longingly as she said, "I love you so I've already won."

He grinned with a snicker that was interrupted by the sound of a clearing throat.

"We're up next."

Sam turned to the voice on the opposite side of the limo, suddenly remembering that they weren't alone. He smiled sheepishly at Quinn while Mercedes apologized with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Quinn smiled warmly at the two pieces that made her whole.

"I'm used to it by now, believe me. By the way, you have just enough time for a kiss and to reapply your lip gloss."

Imitating a puppet master, she motioned for them to move closer, clapping when they did her bidding.

Mercedes leaned closer to him, her hands already outstretched towards his face. He bridged the gap between them, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

It was as if a race gun had been fired as hands groped, tongues tasted and moans escaped. Her nipples hardened to stiff peaks when his hands tugged the strands of hair on the back of her head as the kiss intensified. He took a quick swipe of her tongue then licked her lips before kissing her again earnestly. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, biting the overhang then licking away the pain before he could yelp. Releasing his lip, she smooched him twice then kissed him slowly and softly one last time.

As they parted, his top lip remained stuck to hers and when she pulled back, they finally separated just as the limo rolled to a stop. She hastily grabbed her clutch, fishing inside for the tube of lip gloss. She quickly reapplied it then popped the tube back in her clutch and he managed to adjust the bulge in his pants and apply some lip balm to his kiss-swollen lips before the driver opened the door.

Sam stepped out and panned the crowd who was screaming various names as they tried to guess who else was inside the limo. He extended his hand inside and Mercedes took it, laughing as he helped her out.

She smoothed down the front of her sequined sapphire one-shoulder floor length gown with silver strappy sandals. Her hair was styled in soft ringlets with a side part, curls cascading over her shoulders. Her makeup was natural, eyelids dusted in silver and blue eye shadow and her lips colored in nude gloss. Her jewelry was minimal; teardrop diamond earrings and three diamond bracelets with a single emerald-cut sapphire at the center of each dangled from her right wrist, a silver clutch with a sapphire clasp completed the look.

Once she was standing and turned around, piercing screams erupted from the crowd prompting her to wave at the masses. She stepped on the red carpet while Sam assisted Quinn, basking in the adoration. People were screaming for her in all directions and she didn't know who to direct her attention to so she turned and waved to each section of the crowd with a big grin. Random congratulations were being offered and she loudly yelled a thank you, hoping they all were able to hear her gratitude over the collective noise.

He offered her his arm and she linked hers with his, glancing up at him as they walked the carpet together. His face beamed with so much pride that his cheeks began to hurt but he didn't care because he was with his love on her big night. Quinn ushered them to the first interview with an online entertainment news show. Sam and Quinn waited off to the side as Mercedes answered inane questions with the biggest of grins, exchanging looks of adoration. Quinn was on the verge of tears, so ecstatic for her best friend and client but somehow pulled it together enough to move them all down the carpet.

Next, a group of photographers awaited and Quinn gave her a once-over then gave her the go-ahead to pose. Mercedes stepped on the designated spot that was covered by a black X and stood regally, flash bulbs showering her aglow and making the sequins on her dress dance. She turned her back to them and looked over her shoulder, flipping her hair and they all cooed their encouragement as she faced them again.

Afterwards Quinn continued moving them along the carpet for more interviews and pictures, Mercedes' earlier nervousness long forgotten. As they inched closer to the more illustrious interviews, Mercedes insisted that he remain beside her and by the time they reached E! News, he was practically an extension of her.

Ryan Seacrest announced as she moved closer, "And now we have the Lady of the evening, already a two-time winner tonight for Best R&B Performance and Best R&B Song, Miss Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes stepped onto the podium, leaning in so Ryan could kiss her on the cheek. She gestured for Sam to join her and he proudly stood next to her as Ryan extended his hand for a handshake.

Ryan shook his hand as Mercedes introduced him, "My partner, Sam Evans."

"Nice to meet you, Sam."

Sam smiled as he replied, "You as well."

"So Mercedes, how does it feel to be a Grammy winner?"

Mercedes could barely contain her excitement as she answered, "It's just... I can't even describe the feeling. To work so hard on something and to be recognized by the Academy for it feels amazing! I can't even believe it's happening to me!"

"Believe it, Sweetheart. In addition to your three nominations in the R&B category, you're also nominated for the big four: Best New Artist and Song, Record and Album of the Year. The experts are predicting a clean sweep. How do you think the night will go?"

"I have no idea, to be honest. I'm up against some amazing artists who I'm also a fan of and I'm just thankful to be nominated among the best in the business. It doesn't get any better than this."

She shot Sam a brief glance and he winked at her.

"Well, whatever happens, you look absolutely stunning tonight. Who are you wearing?"

"My dress is by Theia, the earrings are Neil Lane, bracelets and clutch are by Judith Ripka and my shoes are Louboutin."

Ryan eyed the well-tailored black suit Sam wore, asking, "And you, Sam?"

Sam leaned into the mic and answered, "Armani, head to toe."

"You both look amazing and I wish you the best of luck tonight."

Sam nodded while Mercedes beamed as she said, "Thank you very much, Ryan."

Ryan gave her another kiss on the cheek then shook Sam's hand before he helped her down. Quinn was waiting for them near the entrance to the Staples Center with their credentials.

"I'll be waiting for you backstage in the dressing room. Good luck, you two!"

Mercedes got a little choked up when she said, "Thanks for everything! I love you, Quinn."

They hugged each other tightly with Sam joining in for a big group hug. When they all parted, Quinn wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, smiling as she walked away in the opposite direction.

Sam offered Mercedes his arm again and he escorted her to their section in the audience. They were seated next to the aisle in the second row. They sat down and talked about silly things to keep her mind off the bigness of the moment and before they knew it, the show was starting.

Jimmy Fallon was the host and he cracked a few jokes before introducing the presenter of the first award of the night, Best R&B album. Taraji P. Henson walked out on the stage in a figure-hugging gold gown, stopping at the podium as she began reading from the teleprompter.

"Tonight's nominees include a five-time winner, a seven-time winner, a nine-time winner and a brand-new winner tonight. Here are the nominees for Best R&B album."

Mercedes smiled and clapped for the other nominees but she froze when her name was announced, unsure of how to react. A smile was fixed upon her face and Sam whispered in her ear, "Relax."

Her shoulders lowered and she held his hand, waiting for the winner to be revealed.

"And the Grammy goes to- Mercedes Jones for _All of Me_."

Sam hopped out of his seat, cheering for her loudly as she remained seated, completely dazed. Then as if a light went off, she stood and he hugged her tightly, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Mercedes floated to the steps leading up to the stage, taking the hand that was offered to help her up the stairs. Somehow she made it to the podium where Taraji was waiting to give her a hug.

Taraji whispered, "Congratulations!" as she handed her the envelope that read her name. Suddenly, the award was placed in her hands and for a brief second, she was overwhelmed by the moment. Quickly pulling herself together, she began her acceptance speech.

"Wow, I can't believe it! I want to thank the Academy for giving me this award. I, um, want to thank God for his continued blessings, my Mom and Dad for always supporting me and helping me to achieve the dreams that are coming true tonight. I want to thank everyone at J Records, Mr. Clive Davis and everybody from the street team all the way to the top. Lastly, I want to thank my team, especially Sam and Quinn for always having my back. I love you guys so much! Thank you!"

With one last look at Sam, she stepped back from the podium, waiting to be directed off the stage. Once she was backstage, she handed the Grammy back to the stage hand and looked around for Quinn. When she found her, they ran to each other screaming.

"Oh my God, we're three for three!"

Mercedes shook her head in disbelief as she asked, "Is this really happening?"

"Believe it! It's happening! C'mon! We have to get ready for your performance!"

Quinn grabbed her hand, leading her in the direction of the dressing rooms.

* * *

><p>It had been a good thirty minutes since he had last seen her and he was starting to panic. Quinn had sent him a few texts to let him know what was going on but he was more than anxious to see her again, especially since he knew she would be performing next during the tribute to Carole King.<p>

Jimmy Fallon introduced Colbie Caillat who spoke about how Carole King influenced her songwriting. After a brief biographic piece, Colbie introduced Ingrid Michaelson who sang "One Fine Day".

After her performance, the lights dimmed and a lone female figure walked across the stage, a spotlight illuminating her once she reached center stage.

Mercedes stood in a strapless form-fitting lavendar gown with a mermaid style skirt and sweetheart neckline. Three panels of ruched detail began at the bodice, terminating in a fan of pleated tulle that floated above the stage.

Stepping up to the mic, she sang, "Looking out on the morning rain, I used to feel uninspired."

The audience immediately started clapping loudly for her rendition but she continued singing, her face remaining even as she put her own spin on the classic tune.

"And when I knew I had to face another day, Lord, it made me feel so tired."

Removing the mic from the stand she walked across the stage, reaching her hand towards the audience. It appeared as if she was singing to no one in particular but Sam knew she was singing the song directly to him.

"Before the day I met you, life was so unkind. You're the key to my peace of mind..."

His heart swelled with even more love and he found it difficult to remain seated as the words she sung touched him in ways he feared he'd never be able to fully express.

"Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman."

Her vocal runs were emphasized on _you_ and _feel, _causing the crowd to lose it and she brought it on home by slowly drawing out _natural woman _as she vocalized.

"Ooooh, baby, what you've done to me. You've made me feel so good inside. And baby I just wanna be close to you, you make me feel so alive!"

She started the bridge softly, her voice swelling to a crescendo when she sang _alive_. She sang the chorus once more, ending the song on a soft run. She smiled at Carole who was giving her, along with most of the audience, a standing ovation.

The spotlight faded and reappeared as Florence Welch began singing "It's Too Late". After her song ended, Ingrid and Mercedes returned to sing "You've Got A Friend" with Florence and Colbie.

At the end of the song, they all received a standing ovation and they bowed in appreciation.

The screen lowered in front of them and as she walked off the stage, Quinn immediately grabbed her so she could change into another outfit, this time a forest green halter jersey dress with a keyhole neckline, and be back in her seat before the next award was presented after the commercial break.

Remarkably, she made it back to her seat just as Jimmy announced the next presenter. As she slid in next to Sam, he whispered, "You were amazing."

She smiled, lying her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you."

They both turned their attention to the podium where Will-I-Am was announcing the nominees for Best New Artist. When her name was said, loud cheers erupted from the crowd and she giggled while Sam hugged her tightly.

Once Will-I-Am finished, he opened the envelope and said, "And this year's Best New Artist is- Mercedes Jones!"

Mercedes shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head in disbelief. She turned to Sam, giving him a quick smooch before rising then walking towards the stage. Someone helped her up the steps and she glided towards the podium where Will-I-Am was waiting to give her a big hug. He offered his congratulations.

She held the statue in her hand, trying to figure out what she wanted to say before setting it down on the podium.

"Wow. I never thought this night would turn out to be as wonderful as it has and I have many people to thank for helping me along the way. I want to thank my dear friend Santana for always letting me be my true self and for never being afraid to show people how they do it in Lima Heights Adjacent. I'd also like to thank Ms. Shelby Cocoran for giving me the opportunity to lead after seeing the potential that I often downplayed to make others happy. She helped me realize that I should never dim my light so others could shine brighter. I will forever be grateful to her for that valuable lesson. I also want to thank Mr. Schue, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Artie, Rory, Sugar and Noah. Even though we've taken separate paths we will always be New Directions. Love you guys! And finally, I'd like to thank Sam."

She looked directly at him as she continued, "You knew me when I was just a girl trying to find my way in glee club. It's because of your unwavering faith in me that I'm even standing here accepting this award. You put my name in lights way back then and I've been shining ever since! We did it! I love you."

He ignored the camera that was planted directly in his face and the quizzical, and sometimes envious, looks aimed in his direction. In that moment, it was just them and he felt his heart swell with so much love for her that he ached to hold her, touch her, _love_ her.

She addressed the audience with a breathy "Thank you!" She was escorted off backstage where she found Quinn waiting for her.

"Mercy, that was so beautiful! You've thawed a thousand hearts with that one!"

Mercedes grinned with a shrug as she replied, "I was just saying how I feel!"

"Which is why people will love it! It came from your heart and it was genuine. Come here!"

Quinn wrapped her arms around Mercedes, rocking her from side to side and they hopped around together as they celebrated another win.

Mercedes became well acquainted with the stage as she went back and gave acceptance speeches for Record and Song of the Year, with Sam accompanying her on both trips because he produced and co-wrote the title track of her album. Both times they just looked at each other and said thank you before thanking the Academy, quickly sprinting backstage so they could sneak in a few kisses before they were interviewed and photos were taken.

It was finally time for the final award of the night and Sam winked at Mercedes as Adele said their names along with the other nominees for Album of the Year. Milking the moment for all it was worth, Adele slowly ripped open the envelope, giggling as she read the winner silently.

"I'm chuffed because it's my absolute fave! _All of Me_ by Mercedes Jones! Sam Evans, executive producer..."

Mercedes was the first out of her chair, doing a kangaroo hop as she grabbed Sam's hand. She couldn't believe that as many predicted, she swept all the categories she had been nominated in, taking home seven Grammys. She was delighted by all of them but most proud of the three she won with Sam.

Sam hugged her tightly then together they walked up to the stage, the rest of their team following closely then lining up behind them onstage. After a quick kiss on the cheek from Adele, they were left to start their speech.

Mercedes spoke excitedly into the mic, "I can't even talk so I'm going to let Sam take over!"

Sam was reluctant to step forward so she pushed him towards the podium then stepped back, the action making everyone laugh.

"Uh, okay. Thanks for putting me on the spot, babe."

Mercedes laughed as he continued, "I'd like to thank everyone at the label, my fellow producers, the mixers, engineers, musicians, vocalists- QUINN! Just our entire team for helping to make such an incredible album. Also thanks to our family and friends for their continued support and love. And I, just wanna say, to Mercedes..."

He looked back at her before continuing, "I'm so proud of you and all that we've accomplished. I couldn't have asked for a better partner, professionally or personally and I'm so glad we were able to make our first baby. I look forward to making _many_ more with you, hopefully real soon."

Several whistles rang out among the audience and Mercedes just slowly shook her head at his double entendre, grinning at the myriad of shocked expressions in the audience.

"I love you."

Facing the audience again, he lifted the Grammy with a nod and yelled, "Thank you!"

As they exited the stage, she slapped him playfully on the shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

><p>It was a quarter past three in the morning and she was still wide awake. After a handful of interviews, thousands of photos and three hours of dancing at the after-parties, she was soaking in the hot tub, hoping the high-powered jets would lull her to sleep. So far, it wasn't working and she was ready to leave when the French doors opened and Sam walked onto the patio wearing nothing but a sly smile.<p>

Her eyes immediately darted to his flopping erection and it took her a full minute to look away.

"I'm surprised you're still up."

She inhaled sharply then said, "I see I'm not the only one."

He got in, promptly settling in between her open legs.

"I think I can help you with your problem."

"Oh, really?"

He nodded confidently before replying, "I'm pretty sure I know what you need."

He grabbed both of her ankles, lifting one over his left shoulder while pressing the other towards her stomach causing her knee to bend and before she could protest, he slid into her, filling her completely in one stroke.

Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted as she released a deep groan of satisfaction, instantly succumbing to the rapid succession of expert thrusts. He sneered, jerking his hips erratically, the need to come superseding his need to be gentle. She dug her nails into his forearms, biting her lip as he continued pounding into her. She thoroughly enjoyed his frenetic movements, especially since hers were restrained. Her immobilization had her almost begging him to make her come, quickly and hard.

The water clapped against her ass as he pumped in and out of furiously, the sensation making her thighs shake. Her pussy clenched around his dick and he rolled his eyes, thrusting even faster as he simultaneously welcomed and fought the urge to come. After two quick thrusts, he pulled out of her, releasing both of her ankles. They both struggled for breaths, chests heaving due to the intensity of their lovemaking.

Once they recovered, he motioned for her to turn around and she complied. Gripping the edge of the tub, she lifted then pushed her ass outward towards his crotch. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her bottom closer to him, parting her legs further with his knee. Satisfied that he had her right where he wanted her, he held onto her shoulders, pulling back and then plunging his cock balls deep in a single stroke. She gasped at the depth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head when she felt the tip of his dick tap her spot. He pumped slowly, gradually increasing the speed of his thrusts while making sure to aim directly on her spot.

Her teeth chattered and his power thrusts made her nipples graze the hard edge of the tub, adding yet another level of arousal to drive her completely insane.

"Oh my God, Sam, fuck me, fuck me! It feels so fucking good!"

He grimaced, drilling her so hard the front of her thighs hit the side of the tub, sure to leave one hell of a bruise but she didn't really give a damn as long as he kept giving her what she needed. Rolling his hips, he bit her ear lobe and she squealed. He removed his hands from her shoulders, placing them on her breasts, squeezing them together while massaging her nipples. She leaned back against his shoulder, weakened but determined to take every single thing he gave her.

"You ready to come?"

She nodded an answer and he pinched her nipples for not answering with her mouth. Yelping she managed to utter, "Yes, please."

His right hand traveled down her front and over the dewy curls waiting at her crotch. His middle finger found her clit and he rubbed it down then thrust before repeating the action again. The walls of her pussy fluttered, milking his cock and he sneered as his balls tightened.

He moved her to one of the seating areas and she stood on her knees while he remained standing behind her. He held onto her hips, pulling them down as he thrust upwards. She quickly caught on and lifted her hips on the down stroke and lowering them on the up stroke. He reached around her front again and strummed her clit slowly, at first, then as their movements became more syncopated, rapidly.

"I'm coming! Oh my God, Sam, Sam, Sam...I'm gonna come!"

"Me too, fuck! You're so fucking tight! Goddamn! Shit!"

She lowered her head, tears streaming down her face as her pussy tugged and milked his dick in search of seed. Closing her eyes, colors changed from red to yellow and then a bright orange as her orgasm took full control of her body. He continued stroking her clit and groaned when her walls continued to squeeze him tightly. After three frantic thrusts, he shot his load deep inside her, resting his head on her shoulder as he recovered.

A few moments passed, the silence broken by heaving breaths. He kissed her softly on the cheek before pulling out and she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately. He grabbed both cheeks of her ass, pulling her closer to him as he licked the seam of her lips. She parted them slightly and he flicked his tongue inside her mouth. She closed her mouth around his tongue, pulling it out of place with her lips and she laughed when he struggled to get away from her.

He pouted, pursing his lips and she kissed them sweetly.

She sang, "I love you."

He grinned and replied, "I love you, too."

"I think I'm finally ready for bed."

"But you're not sleepy, right?"

She shook her head then said, "Not in the least."

"Good because I plan to keep you up for a little while longer."

He leaned in for another kiss and she kissed him hard, kicking off round two well before they left the tub.

* * *

><p>Mercedes rolled over, jerking awake when she felt the coolness of the sheets underneath her. She glanced over at the clock and hopped out of the bed when she saw it was after two in the afternoon. She couldn't believe he had let her sleep so late, especially when she had interviews scheduled in less than an hour. Feeling a tension headache coming on, she ran her fingers through her hair to calm down, screaming when something caught and ripped a couple of strands out at the root. She looked at her fingers, trying to figure out what caused it when she saw it.<p>

On her left ring finger sat an asscher cut diamond in a pavé setting, platinum engagement ring. She touched it lightly, almost afraid it would disappear if she was too anxious. A finger grazed it and she gasped, her mind traveling back to that fateful day at McKinley. He asked her when she planned on getting married and she answered after she won her first Grammy. He then asked her if she knew who the guy would be and he offered himself as a worthy candidate while she remained silent even though she already knew that he was the one.

Now it was the day after she won not one but _seven_ Grammys and he didn't even have to pose the question because they both knew the answer.

She went back to the bedroom and checked her phone for messages. She had over two hundred new texts since she last checked, most congratulatory from family, friends and her fellow artists. She read the one from Quinn which let her know that the interviews that had been scheduled for today had been rescheduled for the next day. She continued scrolling until she found the one he sent her earlier that morning.

_At the studio til four. I love you, Sweetheart._

If she showered quickly, maybe they could both make it to the courthouse before closing time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the prompts were: Mercedes and Sam on the red carpet, at the Grammys, a performance of Natural Woman, Mercy thanking Sam while accepting an award, hot tub sexytimes, changing positions and a secret proposal. I don't know how I put them all together and they somewhat make sense. At least I hope they made sense, lol. Tell me what you think!<strong>


	10. Take A Seat

**Yes, I'm updating again! This is a double prompt that was inspired by some smutastic fanart posted by Kirstin on tumblr. I wrote this in like two hours and it's messy AND wrong. Enjoy and give me feedback! Oh and I don't own Glee or any music mentioned in this chapter. I didn't really proofread this because I'm kind of in a hurry. Need some sleep!**

**Someone requested that I use D'Angelo's "How Does It Feel" so cue it up if you want to enhance the scene. *suggestive wink* I was double-dogged dared to name this chapter what I named it and I'm still recovering from the ain't shitness of just everything having to do with it. I blame the Mercedes Mafia's bad influence! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mercedes tried to focus on the chapter she had to read for Biology but she couldn't shake the memory of what happened a few minutes ago.<p>

She and Sam were having an intense study session, well at least she was trying to while he was more interested in getting her naked. It was particularly hard to focus since he knew her parents wouldn't be home until later because they were at the Ohio Dental Association banquet. They had a few hours to do whatever they wanted and his thoughts immediately went to sex while hers tried to stay on the test they had in a matter of days but he was making it incredibly difficult.

His seduction started when he casually leaned over and brushed an errant strand of hair that had landed on her cheek as she wrote down a few answers from the study guide Mr. Wilde had provided earlier in the day. His fingertips lightly brushed against her cheek and she couldn't help but shudder as her body reacted immediately. Her breasts were already sensitive due to his presence but with one touch, they budded, poking through the thin material of her bra and t-shirt, begging for his attention.

Sam tempted her further by sucking gently on her earlobe, spent breaths tickling the side of her neck and he knew that manipulating that spot made her ache for the relief that only he could provide. He stopped teasing her and went straight for the kill by licking then sucking on her neck, licking her carotid then pulling the skin with his teeth. She gasped as she dropped the pen she was writing with, her hands clenching the edge the table as he flipped the hair that was blocking full access to her neck. She bit her lip, suppressing the moan that was so close to escaping from her mouth. Just as she was ready to give in, he pulled away from her.

"We should try to knock this out while we have the time."

Blindsided by his sudden withdrawal, she eyed him like he had lost his mind and now she was sexually frustrated and they hadn't really made any progress on the four page study guide. His stomach growled and she looked at her watch, noticing that it was seven o'clock and they hadn't even bothered to see about dinner.

"I could go get us something to eat. What are you in the mood for?"

She was in the mood for something and it wasn't food. She was seconds away from admitting that but luckily she stopped herself in time, saying instead, "How about some Chinese?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

She watched him get up and retrieve his keys from the hallway table, turning around one last time before he walked out.

She went to the kitchen and got some ice water, hoping that would calm her down before he came back. Walking back to the dining room table with her glass, she took a sip as she sat down. Setting the cup on the table, she turned her attention back to her Biology book, really trying to pay attention but her mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of him. She rubbed her forehead turning to his vacant chair, glimpsing at the Letterman jacket that was strewn on the back of it.

He was so proud that he had earned it back after having to leave everything behind last year. Feeling a familiar pang in her heart, she forced herself back to the present. He'd be back soon and it was a pretty safe bet that they wouldn't be doing much studying once he returned.

Slamming the book closed, she rose out of her seat then grabbed Sam's jacket as she headed upstairs.

[...]

Sam walked into the dining room with two bags of takeout, stopping in his tracks once he noticed she wasn't there.

"Mercy?"

He checked the kitchen and family room but there was no sign of her. It was as if she had disappeared into thin air. With a guess, he headed towards the hallway, hearing footsteps above his head. He took the stairs two at a time, reaching the second story landing in record timing.

Her bedroom door was closed but he heard thumping music on the other end. He approached it gingerly, knocking before entering.

"Baby?"

"Come in!"

He entered, relief in his voice when he said, "You scared me. I thought you-"

He stopped in his tracks, jaw dropping open at the sight before him. She was kneeling on her bed, wearing nothing but his Letterman jacket and knee high athletic socks. He grew hard almost instantly and he was about to lose it when she pulled back the left side to partially reveal her breast, the nipple hardened and ready for his mouth.

_Girl it's only U_

_Have it your way_

_And if U want U can decide_

_And if you'll have me_

_I can provide everything that U desire_

She spread her legs slightly to show him that she was completely naked and he bit then sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. She pinched her exposed nipple with one hand and used the middle finger of the other to stroke her clit slowly. He inhaled sharply, unsure if he should let her continue teasing him or stop before he came in his pants. Arching her back, she rolled her neck as her finger rubbed her clit faster and he started disrobing, knowing neither one of them would last at this rate.

_Said if U get a feeling_

_Feeling that I am feeling_

_Won't U come closer 2 me baby, _

Shucking his boxers, he walked over to the bed, kneeling in front of her to watch her continue to please herself. Her scent wafted to his nose and his dick jutted out towards her, almost as if it knew pussy was mere inches away. He watched as she jerked her mons up and down, making her cream gush onto the sheets. One of the things he loved about her was how juicy her pussy was and how amazing she tasted, mouth watering in remembrance.

_You've already got me right where U want me baby_

_I just wanna be your man_

Not wanting to let another drop fall, he forced her on her back with her knees still bent. Lying between her thighs, he stuck out his tongue while holding her ankles. She looked down at him, confused for a second when he jerked his head at her. Suddenly understanding, she lifted her hips, sweeping her vulva against his outstretched tongue, thighs shaking at the contact.

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel _

Again and again she rode his tongue, whimpering when her juices ran down her crack. He was about to lose his mind because she was controlling how much of her pussy he could taste. Pre-cum was dripping all over the sheets but he didn't care. All that mattered was the orgasm building deep inside her, where he hoped to be real soon.

_Said I wanna know how does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

She felt as if she was splitting in two, the pleasure almost too much. She tried to move away from his mouth but he grabbed her thighs making her collapse on the bed. The roles quickly reversed and he buried his head into her crotch, licking and sucking every inch of flesh his mouth and tongue could reach.

Mercedes screamed, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! FUCKING SHIT! I'm about to fucking come!"

He went to work, sucking her lips into his mouth while darting his tongue in and out of her slit. She quickly bucked against his face, her mind no longer in control of her actions. She rolled, twisted and jerked her hips, only slowly down her movements when her orgasm hit her. Cream gushed into his waiting mouth and he swallowed every drop.

_I wanna stop _

_Silly little games U and me play_

_And I am feeling right on_

_If U feel the same-way baby_

Rising from between her legs, he leaned over her to retrieve a condom from the bedside table. She leaned on her elbows, looking on as he ripped the wrapper with his teeth and slid it on his dick. Although she was a little fatigued from chin riding, she was that tired. Her pussy clenched of its own accord, itching to be filled and stretched like only his dick could.

_Let me know right away_

_I'd love to make you wet_

_In between your thighs cause_

_I love when it comes inside U_

_I get so excited when I'm around U, l_

He rearranged her pillows, placing three in front of the headboard then took a seat, glancing over at her while patting his lap. She smirked, walking over on her knees so she could straddle him. He held the base of his dick upright and she held his shoulders while easing down on it. They both groaned like it had been months since they had fucked when it had only been a couple of days.

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

She blinked rapidly, fighting the urge to come as he slid all the way in. Her thighs began to shake and he thrust up quickly then stopped when she lowered her head, still trying to adjust. Her walls fluttered around his dick and he groaned low at the sensation. She raised her head, looking him in the eye as she started jerking her hips slowly from side to side. He rolled his eyes fighting the urge to fuck her so hard until her eyes were permanently crossed, his balls drawing tight.

_Said did it ever cross your mind_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

She bounced slowly in his lap, developing a good pace and letting the passion simmer a little while longer. He gripped her hips and she gyrated, her eyes rolling into the back of her head when his dick hit her spot. Like a lit match, she started moving faster, jerking her hips back and forth, her breasts slapping against his face. He grabbed them both, taking turns licking and sucking them as she bounced faster.

_Tell me how it feels Yeah_

_How does it feel_

_Said it's been on my mind_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

It was so good she was having a hard time staying upright. Throwing her head back, she held the back of her ankles as she hopped up and down on his cock. He groaned, grabbing her ass as he pumped his hips rapidly. Their skin slapped, the sound only turning them on more. Her walls clenched around his dick and he could feel the rush of cum eager to leave his balls. He seized a nipple between his lips, clamping down hard and she squealed, making her throb between her legs.

_Baby close the door_

_Listen girl I have something I wanna Show U_

_I wish you'd open up cause_

_I wanna take the walls down with u_

Her pussy squeezed and pulled at his dick and knowing that she was close, he reached down and pinched her clit. Her hopping slowed and she bounced once then twice and on the third bounce, she came screaming his name. His abs tightened as the rush inched up his shaft and with two quick thrusts, he squirted his release into the condom. He held her as she laid against his shoulder, both needing a few moments to recover.

She hugged him and when he kissed her cheek, she turned so he could kiss her on the lips. She opened her eyes briefly, happening to catch the time on the clock and pulled back from him quickly. They had less than an hour until her parents came home and the way her dad drove, they could walk in the door any minute.

"Shit, Sam, get dressed!"

It took him a minute to catch on but once he saw her throwing her clothes back on, he followed suit. After spraying her room with air freshener, they rushed back downstairs to eat dinner. They were just about done eating when her parents strolled through the door.

Her mom greeted them warmly asking, "Did you two have fun studying?"

Sam smiled while nodding while Mercedes answered brightly, "I think we're going to ace the exam! Right Sam?"

He could only nod and she giggled at him being tongue-tied.

Her dad looked at them suspiciously but decided not to interrogate them this time.

"Alright, you two, we're heading up to bed. Good night."

"Goodnight, sir."

Her dad eyed him because his answer was a little too cheery. Mercedes kicked Sam under the table and he cleared his throat.

"Night Mom, night Dad."

She smiled sweetly at her parents, holding it until they went upstairs. Once they were gone, she shoved him playfully.

"Smooth, Evans, real smooth."

"I thought your dad was going to kill me!"

"He won't but I probably will after that performance!"

Sam smirked as he said, "But you love me."

Mercedes smiled back as she replied, "And you love me. C'mon let's clean this up and maybe afterwards we could actually study."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Let me know! Oh and WAMP will be updated next, I promise! Until next update!<strong>


	11. Spring Break

**Hello, is this thing on? Sorry it took a freaking month to update but the wait is over, bb. This is a combination of five prompts, the biggest one being AU God Squad which is the best thing to happen to Glee since Samcedes. So enjoy and tell me what you think! Oh and I'm updating WAMP next! I think this every other update thing is working out nicely!**

**I don't own Glee or the characters. Please forgive any errors.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked into the ballroom, clutch in hand as she approached the head table where a glowing Quinn was holding court. Almost as if she could feel the presence of her soul sister, Quinn stopped in mid-sentence, turning in Mercedes' direction as she drifted closer. The warmest of smiles spread across her face and she excused herself, running to meet her bestie halfway with her arms fully extended.<p>

"Mercy! Come here!"

Before she could greet her in kind, Mercedes was enveloped by Quinn's entire body; arms squeezed around her petite frame, hands clutching her back, neck resting on her shoulder, nose inhaling her sweet scent and lips planted firmly on her cheek. She was accustomed to Quinn's affection but she had never experienced it in front of so many witnesses. It felt like all eyes were on them and rightly so because they were the most beautiful women in the room.

A clearing throat interrupted their reunion and Quinn abruptly pulled back, prepared to confront the interloper but stopped when she saw who it was.

"You can't have her all to herself."

Quinn grinned lazily, her eyes shining brightly because of all the love surrounding her at that moment.

Joe made a show out of bending over to give Mercedes a bear hug. He squeezed her so tightly, lifting her off the ground with his excitement at seeing her again.

"I missed my lil Pocket Diva!"

Slapping his shoulders, Mercedes yelled, "Put me down!"

Chuckling, Joe placed her safely on the ground then quipped, "I forgot you were afraid of heights!"

Mercedes squinted, armed with a scathing retort but Quinn interjected with a raised hand.

"You two are not going to ruin my party!"

Joe wrapped an arm around her waist, saying, "Your party? I thought it was _our_ party. Seeing as our parents are throwing it."

Quinn shook her head in pity as she explained, "Honey, don't you know by now that these things are for the girls not the guys."

She shot Mercedes an incredulous look and they both laughed at Joe's confusion.

"Joe, baby, you have much to learn!"

They spent a few minutes catching up, the majority of the time spent fawning over the emerald 3.2 carat diamond solitaire Quinn was sporting on her ring finger. Mercedes complimented Joe on his exquisite taste while he smiled bashfully, hugging his fiancée closer. Joe and Mercedes were talking about collaborating on a few songs for the wedding when Quinn squealed running out of Joe's embrace, seemingly floating across the room to greet another guest. They both watched as a tall blond grabbed then twirled her around making her giggle with glee as she flew in the air.

"Sam, stop! I'm feeling dizzy! Oh my God!"

Sam placed her gingerly on the ground, concern marring his face.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot. Are you okay?"

Quinn smiled sweetly as she grabbed then squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine. Felt like a carnival ride for a second but I'm okay. Anyway, I'm glad you're here because I want you to meet somebody."

Sam eyed her warily, put off by the familiar determination in her eyes. He dropped her hand then stopped in the middle of the room and she immediately placed her hands on her hips while he shook his head.

"Quinn..."

"She is perfect for you!"

"We've been through this before..."

"I've got it right this time! I promise."

She pleaded with her eyes while reaching for his hand.

"Trust me?"

"Fine. I'll babysit so you can make googily eyes at Tarantula Head™."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the diss on her fiancé's hairstyle.

"Dreads are sexy."

She snickered at his look of disgust then grabbed his hand as she made her way back to Joe and Mercedes.

"So, I was thinking this would be a good song to sing at the reception. Give me your honest opinion."

Mercedes nodded along to the lyrics he sang, clearing her throat when she spotted Quinn approaching from the corner of her eye. They both turned in her direction and while Joe offered up a friendly smile, Mercedes looked like a deer caught in headlights. Sam grinned at her and started to interrupt Quinn when Mercedes shook her head to stop him.

Joe stepped up and gave Sam a big hug.

"Hey man, I'm glad you could make it!"

They did a quick bro handshake that Quinn rolled her eyes at and parted so she could do the introductions.

"Mercy, this is my cousin Sam Evans and Sam, this is my best friend in the entire world, Mercedes Jones."

He extended his hand towards her and she shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Mercedes."

Mercedes grinned tightly as she replied, "Nice to meet you, too..._Sam_."

Quinn hopped around excitedly like a schoolgirl when she witnessed their interaction, convinced she had made the perfect match. She surveyed the room, surmising that all of their guests had arrived and that she and Joe could make a quick getaway so her two pawns could get better acquainted.

She turned to Joe and said, "I think we should start."

He nodded then called for everyone to be seated. Quinn escorted Mercedes and Sam to the table situated directly in front of the head table. Conveniently there were only two seats available at the table. Mercedes shot Quinn a look who pretended to be oblivious.

Giving Sam's shoulder a tight squeeze and Mercedes a kiss on the cheek, she left them standing bereft without another word.

"Let me."

He pulled out her chair for her and she paused for a beat before sitting down, allowing him to push her forward. He settled in next to her just as Judy Fabray began addressing the guests.

"Good evening, everyone. Thank you so much for joining us on such a special occasion..."

Sam leaned forward, whispering in Mercedes' ear, "So, how long are we going to pretend like we don't know each other?"

Mercedes jumped in her chair, looking over her shoulder at him as she responded, "Not now."

She turned her attention back to Mrs. Fabray, hoping to God he wouldn't notice how his words had affected her. All week long she had been counting down the seconds until she could go back home and spend Spring Break helping her bestie with her wedding but Quinn had thrown a six foot tall wrench into her plans. Mercedes would have been somewhat thrilled had it been anyone else but the fact that it was _him_ made her regret even getting on the plane.

"Then when?"

She ignored his question, trying to concentrate on the words being said but she couldn't focus when his spent breaths brushed against the back of her neck. It was always like this whenever he was around her and she never knew what to do it about it other than try to ignore her attraction to him. It seldom worked.

His voice dropped even deeper as he asked again.

"_When_?"

Exasperated, she answered, "Professor Ev- _Sam_, I don't want to get into this right now."

He smirked at her slip up, gaining confidence the more flustered she got.

"We're going to have to address this _thing_ between us sooner or later. Why not now?"

This time she turned around fully in her chair to face him.

"It's too weird."

She grimaced at her sudden lack of vocabulary. He pursed his lips then repeated, "Weird?"

It sounded even worse when he said it.

"Yes, weird. We can't."

"We can't what?"

She squinted at his temporary amnesia, replying, "You are you and I'm...me. Think about it."

"Right now, I'm Sam and you're Mercedes. The only problem I see is that me and you aren't a we...at least not yet."

She watched him coolly sip from his glass of water, mouth agape at his boldness. She fidgeted in her seat, sliding her swollen labia against the seat of her chair. The friction caused her already engorged clit to throb and she ached for him to give her the orgasms she dreamed about nightly. Her cheeks grew hot as her favorite fantasy raced through her mind, their positions changing rapidly like pages in a flipbook. He automatically knew the right pace and depth to make her come over and over again screaming his name to anyone within a ten mile radius.

She realized there was a limit on the number of times she could reject the thought of them. Even the strong-willed had a weakness and he was everything she had denied herself in her pursuit of academic excellence. When was the right time to say fuck everything and give in?

"Quinn, honey, why don't you say a few words?"

Sam waited for Mercedes to say something, _anything_ but she turned her attention to his cousin without batting a single eyelash, as if he hadn't just laid his cards face up on the table. Maybe he came on too strong or maybe she was never going to admit that she was attracted to him. He couldn't even

He noticed her on his first day as a part-time lecturer. He made the class introduce themselves one by one, sitting through the myriad of history, sociology and education majors who stood and shyly stated why they signed up for his class, _Balkan History Since the 1700's_. It wasn't a sexy pick among the history electives offered at Rutherford University but somehow, twenty-two students registered.

Unlike the others, Mercedes stood confidently, turning around to face all of her classmates as she waved and introduced herself. She was majoring in Music with a concentration in Vocal Performance and she was taking this 400 level class because her minor was History and she needed an elective to graduate on time. As if that wasn't enough to make her stand out, her personality took the cake.

She was so incredibly intelligent, always asked the right questions and she really seemed engaged during lecture. Her papers were so well written he felt as if he was the one being taught instead of the other way around. It didn't hurt that she was so heart-achingly gorgeous he found it difficult not to stare at her and spent a good part of every class behind the podium to hide his raging erection. Although he was conflicted about his attraction to her, he couldn't stop feeling the way he felt. He always thought there could be something there because of the way her eyes followed him as he walked around the room. Ever so often their gaze would lock and he swore her lip quivered sometimes. After that first glance, he'd continue to stare hoping she'd do it again as a confirmation but she didn't and he felt foolish for reading more into it than he should.

But now he was sure it wasn't all in his head. Her reaction to seeing him here tonight, outside of the classroom, was enough for him to make a move. Her quick intake of breath and feigned annoyance made him realize that it had never been one-sided. She was game, he just had to convince her to play.

He glanced over as an increasingly emotional Quinn continued to speak.

"As many of you know, it's been almost five years since we lost Daddy and there isn't a day that goes by that we don't think about him and the many lives he touched."

Sam winced as a jolt of pain hit his chest, taking him back to the day he learned of his uncle's passing. During her senior year of high school, a drunk driver driving the wrong way on the interstate struck the car Russell and Quinn were riding in. Russell died instantly while Quinn had been in a coma for a few weeks followed by months of intensive physical therapy. She had recovered physically but the emotional scars were still healing.

Joe held her hand as she took a moment to compose herself. Wiping away a tear, Quinn whispered to Joe, "You were supposed to keep me in line!"

Joe kissed the back of her hand and she visibly melted at the gesture making the audience swoon.

Armed with newfound confidence, she continued, "In lieu of gifts, we ask that you give a donation to MADD and SADD on our behalves. These wonderful organizations were there for me and my family as we dealt with our grief and with your help, they can continue their amazing work."

She paused, waiting for the applause to die down and once it did, she started to speak again but Joe interrupted her by yelling, "LET'S PARTY!"

Quinn shoved him playfully while shaking her head. Joe wrapped his arms around her waist, scrunching his nose while grinning at her. She pretended to be mad but when he rocked her from side to side she finally gave in with a shrug.

Soft music began blaring from the speakers discretely hidden around the room and food was served as the champagne flowed. Sam and Mercedes ate in awkward silence and Sam looked up from his plate, immediately locking eyes with a displeased Quinn. He shrugged helplessly and she mouthed _talk to her_. He inhaled deeply and looked back at Mercedes who was bobbing her head to the beat as she sipped champagne.

"So... how do you know Quinn?"

Mercedes quickly swallowed the rest of the champagne, turning to face him again as she answered, "We met while working at a music camp the summer after her accident. It was my second year and I taught her the ropes. We've been kind of inseparable ever since then."

She smiled genuinely at him for the first time that night and he couldn't stop himself from returning it.

"Quinn always talks about how great her Mercy is and I just never put it all together."

Her smile turned into a grin as she said, "Well, how could you know? Rutherford's all the way in California and we're here in Texas. Honestly, I don't know how _I _didn't figure it out. The resemblance is uncanny!"

They cracked up laughing, gasping for air as they tried to calm down but only laughing harder at each other's failed attempts. A few moments later, as their laughing died down, the mood grew serious and Sam fiddled around with the remaining food on his plate, silently chastising himself for losing the progress they had made.

"Sam?"

He lifted his head, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Sam looked momentarily dazed by her question and by the time he had an answer she was already up and out of her chair, approaching his, determination sparkling in her doe eyes.

"C'mon!"

Mercedes practically pulled him out of his chair, leading him to the dancefloor. Joe pointed out the interaction to Quinn who squealed in delight.

After five songs, they drifted back to their chairs, exhausted yet giddy because they were still a little tipsy. He was about to say how much fun he was having when the muffled sound of a phone ringing interrupted him before he had a chance.

She reached into her clutch and retrieved her cell, frowning at the display.

With a heavy sigh, she said, "I have to take this. I'll be right back."

He nodded, watching as she rose and left, her steps lacking the confidence he witnessed moments before.

Ten minutes had passed in a flash and Sam stewed as he watched as everyone else was having the time of their lives. He looked around for any sign of Mercedes and ended up locking eyes with Joe, who jerked his head in the same direction she left. Tossing his napkin on his plate, Sam decided to go after her.

He reached the hallway, turning in both directions hoping he'd hear her voice over the music but he didn't. With a guess, he turned left heading towards the exit where he found her ringing the bell at the coatroom counter.

"You're leaving."

She turned around slowly, a look of guilt spreading rapidly across her face. It wasn't a question because in the back of his mind he knew how this would play out if they dared to cross the line dictated by university policy. From the way she was clutching her phone in her hand for dear life, he figured the call had snapped her back to reality. She had been prepared to let it all go as long as she could pretend they weren't who they really were. Noticing the way he was staring at her hand, she placed her phone back into her clutch, tossing it on the counter as if it would burn her if she held it another second.

"Can you do me a favor?"

Her mouth answered before her brain had time to process his request.

"What?"

He swept her into his arms, pressing his lips against hers softly at first then increasingly demanding, his hand roughly grabbing the hair at her crown to keep her there as long as it took. She resisted, stubbornly refusing to kiss him back, frustrated by the fact that her frame fit so perfectly in his. Undeterred, he licked, nibbled, teased and sucked on her lips like he hadn't eaten in days. Satisfied that she was staying put, one hand cupped her right cheek while the other rested on her left hip.

She placed her hands on his chest, nails digging through the thin material of his dress shirt, hoping to cause him a sliver of the pain she had been experiencing since they met. She was mad at everything and everyone, especially herself because as much as she wanted to say no, every part of her screamed _yes_. The very hands meant to push him away were actually pulling him closer, accompanied by an answering kiss that confirmed what they both knew. Passion caused them to bump into the wall and it was a shock to her system, like an alarm clock interrupting the best part of a recurring dream.

Regret was etched on her face as she weaseled out of his grasp, running to check and see if the coatroom's side door was unlocked. To her relief it was and she entered determined to retrieve her jacket before he could stop her. She underestimated his speed because he was behind her before she even made it to the rack, his hands lifting up the hem of her dress with a firm jerk. As she felt the air kiss her exposed skin, she wrestled with the decision to stop or help him.

Sam knew no matter how calculated it was, it was still a risk to follow her. Their situation was messy enough without the addition of Quinn but damn if the stress wasn't worth it. The kiss had placed them on another level where judgment and consequences couldn't touch them. He had one single fuck to give and it was reserved for Mercedes, if only she would let him.

Her answer didn't come from her mouth or a nod of the head but with the sound of her lacy underwear falling to the floor in a puddle. As she stepped out of them, he swiftly unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. He parted her thighs with his right knee while she lifted her dress over her ass.

_You feel so good, you smell so good_

_You feel so warm just like I knew you would_

_Can't let you go, can't let you go_

_I can't let you go_

He leaned against her back, inhaling her perfume which reminded him of cherry blossoms and vanilla, as he traced the outline of her carotid with his tongue, his fingertips traveling between her legs and over the soft curls covering her mons.

_You were late to school_

_I'm gonna have to see you after class_

_You've been a bad girl_

_Someone's gonna have to teach u a lesson_

He parted her labia with his ring and index fingers then used his middle to stroke her from her clit to slit, the tip slipping effortlessly inside her. She gasped then moaned at the contact and when he inserted all three fingers, she pushed back against him grinding her ass into his crotch, hoping her reaction would encourage him to go deeper.

You can call me professor

But baby, you broke the rules

You won't get the grade you want

Unless you stay after school

Her juices dripped over his knuckles and rolled down his wrist. She was so close and desperate to come, she turned her head puckering her lips with a moan and he kissed her back passionately, increasing the pace of his fingers. He plucked her clit with his thumb and he felt her walls clench rhythmically around his fingers. She lowered her head, riding his fingers furiously as she felt her orgasm build in her belly. She moaned against his lips, breathing harshly through her nose as the first wave hit her. He plowed his fingers in and out of her and she leaned against him while she shook.

_You can work it off_

_Baby, I can give you extra credit_

_But there?s something else_

_Girl, can I frisk you?_

_Search your body for you, look so guilty to me_

He quickly removed his fingers and aligned himself with her opening, thrusting deep inside her in one fluid motion. Her walls were still spasming, making the fit even tighter for him. He clenched his jaw and with a deep breath he began pumping rapidly in and out of her. Just when she thought she had recovered from her orgasm, it was quickly replaced by another, this one more powerful than the one before it. The back of her ears were on fire and she felt like she was being ripped apart due to its intensity.

_If I make you nervous_

_It's 'cause you're hiding WMD's_

_And I?m gonna sentence you_

_Baby, you can do your time on me_

_I can't let you go, I can't let you go_

It was better than he had ever imagined, sneering at how tightly her walls were gripping his dick. Digging his nails into her hips, he quickened the pace, fighting the urge to come. He wanted to see how many times he could get her to finish before he did.

_You were late to school_

_I?m gonna have to see you after class_

_You've been a bad girl_

_Someone's gonna have to teach u a lesson_

Knowing that anyone could find them, he reached back around and plucked her clit and she fell forward, reaching up to grab helplessly at the coats hanging on the top rack, yanking coats off of the hangers. In a last ditch effort she grabbed the rod, its coolness bringing her temporary relief. He used his newfound leverage to pound into her repeatedly and she stood on her tiptoes, holding onto the rod for dear life as he continued thrusting deeply into her.

_You've been a bad girl_

_Someone's gonna have to straighten you right out_

_You've been a bad girl, bad girl_

_Someone's gonna have to teach u, teach u_

Low moans, loud slaps and an occasional sigh filled the tiny room as their bodies continuously merged. He bit her ear lobe and she clenched even tighter around him as more of her cum coated his dick. Her eyes rolled back into her head as another orgasm rolled through her body. He grimaced as he felt the rush leave his balls. He continued strumming her clit with his right hand while his left grabbed then turned her head as he kissed her roughly in time to his thrusts.

_Just for the moment for tonight_

_Can I make you mine?_

_Is it me? Is it us?_

_Can I love you all my life?_

She kissed him back hungrily, the tension in her abdomen making her feel lightheaded. He groaned against her cheek, ragged breaths escaping from his mouth as his release erupted from his dick, coating her womb with his thick seed. With three quick thrusts, he had expelled all of his cum, groaning as he arched his back one final time. They remained still and connected; she completely silent while he was panting, sweating dripping from his brow and landing on the back of her neck.

He gently removed her hands from the rod, catching her as she fell back against him.

"I got you."

She turned to face him and his chest immediately felt tight when he saw that she had been crying. He felt like the biggest asshole and wondered what he could do or say to make it right.

"Mercy, I'm sorry. I know we should have- _I should have_ used something."

She shook her head sadly as she said, "I'm on the pill."

He was relieved but still worried because she was upset.

"Do you regret-"

"No. I'm just a little sad."

"Why? Did you not like-"

"Sam...stop interrupting me."

She smiled when his lips clamped shut. She wiped away her remaining tears as she put her underwear back on. He followed suit by fixing his clothing. When he was done he turned to face her again, waiting impatiently for her explanation.

"I'm sad because after this week is over, I'll have to wait another six weeks to do that again."

"Wait...again?"

"Did you really think once would be enough?"

He shook his head emphatically as he replied, "Fuck no."

She grinned, chuckling at his honesty.

"I want that everyday and twice on Sunday but you love your job and I'm so freaking close to graduating, I don't want anything to mess us up. So, I think it's best, once we get back, to wait until the semester's over to see where this can go."

He loved that she was able to think so rationally considering what had just happened.

"This is why you're my favorite."

She arched an eyebrow then asked, "And only?"

"My only favorite."

She bit her bottom lip, eyeing him intently as the attendant returned from her break. She eyed them suspiciously and looked at the pile of jackets that were scattered on the floor.

He offered a quick excuse, saying, "We, um, got lost. C'mon!"

He pulled her out of the room, dragging her in the direction of the ballroom when she dropped his hand to retrieve her purse from the counter, yelling an apology over her shoulder as she joined him. They ran back into the ballroom, laughing maniacally at almost being caught.

After witnessing their laughing fit, a concerned Quinn turned to Joe who simply shrugged at their disheveled states. Quinn looked back at them, figuring out why they were missing for so long but before she could state her objections, Joe reminded her of their first encounter.

"Look at how we started and where we are now."

"But-"

"I have a feeling they're on the exact same path."

Quinn pouted and Joe gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

"So my work is done?"

"As far as they're concerned, yes. As for us, the night is still young."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she giggled at his silliness, wrapping her arms around his neck as they danced the night away.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are curious, the other prompts were to Professor!SamStudent!Mercedes (Cici & Niki have been begging me to write this for ages), to use Robin Thicke's 'Teach U A Lesson', Quinncedes/Joecedes and coatroom/closet shenanigans. How did I do? Leave me some feedback! Until next update... (which hopefully won't take a month...)**


	12. Good Things Come in Threes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs mentioned in this story. So don't sue me, kthx!**

**Awwww chea! Back up in the heezy, baby and I know it's been forever (forever ever?) since I've updated anything so I decided to update AA then WAMP so bam, here you go! I really appreciate all of the alerts, pm's, prompts, reviews and tumblr love for this slightly neglected story so please keep it up so I'm encouraged to continue!**

**Anyhoo, about this update..an anon on tumblr requested some Spuckcedes action and well... here it go! Read, review, comment- feedback is my crack! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Puck craned his neck to see just how badly Chuck was screwing up his one chance with Mercedes. The first mistake came almost instantly, he knew from the tell-tale frown she sported after the beat dropped and old boy was lost. Despite his lack of moves, Rhythmless Nation 2012 continued to have a seizure on the dance floor. Mercedes glanced back at the booth for help and Puck simply shook his head in amazement. Chuck's spastic movements was throwing off her groove and finally she pushed him away and sauntered back to their table. Puck covered his mouth with his fist, trying desperately to hold in his laughter, finally breaking when she slipped beside him and downed the rest of his drink. He knew from the jump how it would end but that didn't stop him from enjoying the show.<p>

"That bad, huh?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she gulped, slamming the glass down on the table hard.

"His breath was kicking field goals and the way he danced...I didn't know whether to call an ambulance or the cops. This place is dead."

"Not for long."

Mercedes and Puck turned their attention to Sam who had brought them another round of drinks.

Mercedes grinned warmly as she said, "You always know exactly what I need!"

Sam shot Puck a look as he smiled back and sat next to Mercedes.

"I do what I can."

Mercedes nodded as she sipped from her glass greedily, rocking slightly to the beat while they both watched jiggle in time to the music. Puck gazed at Sam who tore his eyes away from Mercedes and looked back at Puck, brow raised.

"I wanna dance with somebody that can keep up. C'mon Sam!"

She pushed him towards the end of the bench and he scooted out of the booth, reaching for her hand.

"You too, Puck!"

She grabbed Puck's hand then led them both to the middle of the floor as Waka Flocka Flame's "No Hands" began playing.

The trio began grinding against each other almost immediately, Puck's hands gripping her waist as he watched her ass bounce while Sam was grinding his crotch against hers as the chorus played again.

Puck brushed her hair aside, singing, "Girl the way you movin', got me in a trance, DJ turn me up, Ladies this yo jam, Imma sip Moscato and you gon' lose them pants, and Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands, Girl drop it to the floor, I love the way yo booty go, All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll proceed to throw this cash."

She backed her ass up against his crotch and he grinded against it, grunting as his dick grew hard and tented the front of his jeans. Sam looked on enviously, biting his lip when she closed her eyes as Puck's spent breaths brushed against her skin. His eyes grew dark as he noted how well the deep purple bandage dress she wore emphasized every single curve of her body. When he looked back up, his eyes met Puck's whose gaze mirrored the lust he felt.

This was going to be harder than they thought.

Mercedes opened her eyes and motioned with her index finger for Sam to come closer. He obliged her by grabbing her hips as he did a body roll. She laughed and they continued grinding together until the song ended. Mercedes excused herself so she could go to the bathroom while the guys headed back to the booth to finish their drinks.

"Time's running out."

Puck took his last sip then sighed at Sam's comment.

"I don't know how to even bring it up. I know she felt how hard I was but she didn't say anything."

Sam turned in the direction of the restrooms to make sure Mercedes wasn't on her way back before saying, "We've been dancing around it for months now but last night was the final straw."

The previous night, Mercedes had stormed into their shared apartment after another disastrous date. They had been sitting on the sofa watching a downloaded copy of The Avengers when she came in an hour after she left, disappointment marring her beautiful features. They both listened intently as she told them how yet another guy had fucked up, secretly hoping that she'd somehow realize that the great guy she had spent the past few months looking for was right under her roof. She never did. After spilling her gut, she looked over at the TV and squealed.

"Oh my God, why didn't you tell me you had it?"

Puck started to say something when she shouted, "Give me five minutes!"

She ran to her room before Puck could close his mouth. Three minutes later she reappeared wearing Sam's Captain America t-shirt and red booty shorts. The fabric stretched across her chest and from the way her tits jiggled, they knew she wasn't wearing a bra. Sam inhaled sharply and Puck adjusted himself as she squeezed in between them. She leaned over Sam to reach the remote on the end table and Puck cursed as he watched the thin material of her shorts creep up over her left cheek. She started the movie over, laying her head in Sam's lap while using Puck's as a footrest. They spent the entire movie trying to hide their erections and she was completely oblivious.

After the hell that was last night, that morning they agreed to finally tell her how they felt and once everything was out, she could decide which guy she wanted, let the best man win and all that jazz. But tonight hadn't exactly gone the way they had planned. They'd eaten together, drank together, dirty danced together and talked together... as a _threesome_ and strangely, neither guy felt jealous of the other because they both knew they'd eventually get their turn. What had initially begun as a competition suddenly became a silent partnership, each trying their best to get her to see what was right in front _and_ back of her.

Puck cracked an ice cube with his teeth then said, "I'm tired of dicking around. I say we make the move and what happens, happens."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck then shrugged, saying, "Fuck it. I'm in."

Mercedes dodged another loser that tried to block her path back to the table by extending her hand with a 'bitch please' look, shaking her head as she narrowly escaped Gold Fronts McGruff. As she approached the booth, Puck stood and she sat down with a huff, her annoyance at level orange. She stirred her drink, bouncing in her seat as 112's "Anywhere" blasted out of the speaker above their heads. Sam licked his lips as he moved closer to her and Puck did the same.

By the time she noticed what they were doing, it was too late.

Sam cupped her face turning her towards him before crushing his lips against hers, making her eyes bulge. She fidgeted, screaming at first then eventually calming down as he coaxed her into submission with his mouth. Her body relaxed and Puck reached between her legs, his nimble fingers sliding her panties to the side before he slipped his middle finger deep inside her. She stopped kissing Sam, her lips resting on the corner on his mouth as her eyes darted over to Puck who was calmly sipping his drink while giving her the bird. A part of her wanted to tell them to stop, that they shouldn't be doing this in public but the rest of her told that bitch to keep her fucking mouth shut! Her legs opened wider to give Puck better access and he rewarded her cooperation by adding another finger.

Sam whispered, "Tell me how it feels."

Mercedes shut her eyes as her hips jerked to meet Puck's thrusts, managing to blurt out, "Good, so fuckin' good."

Sam looked down and watched the frenetic movements of Puck's wrist in between her legs and moaned, leaning closer to Puck as he said, "I think she needs another one Puck."

Puck glanced at Mercedes whose lips were trembling as he continued to finger her.

"Is that right, Cedes? You want me to fuck you harder?"

Her mouth fell open as she nodded. Puck immediately added his ring finger and she gripped the edge of the table, her chest heaving as her walls clenched around Puck's digits.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come!"

Sam whispered, "Good," before licking then biting her ear lobe. She flooded Puck's fingers with cream, sliding in and out of her with ease. Her shoulders shook as her orgasm built in her belly. Taking advantage of her weakness, Sam slapped her clit with the palm of his hand and she came hard, her walls squeezing Puck's fingers to the point of numbness. She collapsed against the back of the booth, hoping her thighs would stop shaking enough so she would be able to eventually walk out of there.

Puck moaned as he sucked her cream off his index and middle fingers and he was about to clean his ring when Sam cleared his throat.

"My bad, dude."

Sam leaned over the table as Puck offered him his hand. Sam opened his mouth then looked at Mercedes as he sucked Puck's finger clean. Her pussy gushed, fresh cream rolling down her thighs as she watched both of them lick her juices off their lips. She didn't know what had gotten into her roommates but she hoped they'd be getting into her soon.

When she caught her breath, she uttered, "You should take me home. _Now._"

Without another word, Puck paid for their drinks while Sam helped Mercedes up. They were in a cab within minutes, each guy taking turns kissing her while the other whispered how much he wanted her. By the time they made it back to their place, she was ready to take them both on, hornier than she had ever been.

She was so anxious that she had a hard time unlocking the door. Puck finally took the keys from her, unlocked the door and opened it for her. He walked in behind her, followed by Sam who closed and locked it. The three of them stood awkwardly in the foyer for a moment when Sam took her purse and Puck helped her out of her coat. She watched the both of them remove their jackets then their shirts.

Mercedes gawked at their sculpted torsos, her eyes traveling down to the bulges at the front of their jeans. She quickly looked up into a pair of determined dark brown eyes then at a pair of stormy green eyes. She'd always been attracted to both of them but because they were her friends, she had pushed those feelings aside. Now they couldn't be denied and she knew there was no going back. She didn't even want to.

Sam reached for her hand and she took it then offered her free hand to Puck who took it. Since her room was the closest, Puck led them all inside, stopping at the foot of her bed. Sam unzipped the back of her dress and untied the knot at the base of her neck, the straps of the halter falling forward. Puck pulled the dress down her body and with a firm yank it fell to the floor revealing a hot pink strapless bra and thong set.

Puck groaned and Sam cursed loudly as they both studied how well the underwear fit her body before removing both pieces. Sam tossed the bra across the room while Puck snatched the fabric off her hips, the scraps falling to the floor and before she could mourn the loss of an expensive piece of lingerie, Puck lifted then placed her leg over his shoulder as he buried his face into her crotch.

"!"

She gasped and would have lost her footing if Sam hadn't been standing behind her. While she leaned against him, he gripped her breasts squeezing and pulling her nipples hard. Puck sucked, licked and bit her clit, smacking his lips as he alternated between slow and deliberate and hard and fast. The sensations were driving her wild and she didn't know how much she could take. She grabbed onto Puck's mohawk, keeping his stationary as she jerked her pussy against his outstretched tongue. Sam knew she was already close by the needy little moans that escaped her throat so he kissed her neck and shoulder while twisting her nipples between his fingertips.

Her gyrations were erratic and Puck could tell she was about to come all over his face but he was impatient so he stuffed his tongue deep into her snug box, stretching it out as far as it could go. Using his thumb, he rubbed her clit, making her beg for her release.

"Oh Puck, oh my God, pleassssseeeeeee. Don't stop! Don't stop. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck, shi-ohhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhh! YAAAAASSSSSSSS!"

She squirted into his mouth and Sam held her in place, her head falling back against his shoulder. Puck spread her thighs wide so he could lick her clean, not wanting to miss a single drop of her sweet cream. When he was finished, he set her feet back on the ground then stood, both of them helping her to the bed. Once she was seated, Sam and Puck proceeded to strip and when they made it down to their boxers, she waited impatiently for them to reveal the full monty.

Puck was first to drop and when his dick bobbed then stood at full attention, her jaw dropped. It was long, thick, dark and curved slightly to the left and his balls hung low in his sac. She didn't know which was wetter, her mouth or her pussy and she didn't have time to figure it out before Sam gave her another eyeful. His dick curved up like it was a G-Spot Locator and while both dicks were long, Sam's was thicker, its trunk-like appearance making her simultaneously scared and excited. She knew she'd be able to feel him for weeks after they fucked.

Mercedes grabbed then pulled Puck's cock, attempting to wrap her hand around it, only able to get her thumb and middle fingers to touch. He groaned, jerking his hips forward as she stroked his shaft at a steady pace. Sam's dick twitched as he watched her lick the precum off the crown of Puck's cock. While continuing to stroke Puck, she grabbed Sam's dick with her other hand, smiling as his body tensed at her touch. He gritted his teeth, clenching his hands into fists as she worked her hand up and down his cock. Puck cursed when she sucked the precum off Sam's dick. She went back and forth, alternately licking and sucking them off until Sam pulled away from her followed by Puck. She sat back, her brows furrowed in confusion when she saw Sam run out of the room. Before she could ask what was wrong he was back with a handful of gold foil packets. Her walls fluttered in anticipation.

Sam glanced at Puck who simply nodded as he climbed on the bed then leaned against the headboard. Mercedes looked at him then turned back to Sam who was putting on a condom. After he finished, he grabbed her hands to help her stand then turned her around so that she faced Puck. Her knees grew weak at the thought of Sam fucking her from behind and Puck wasn't helping her situation by fisting his cock, an invitation her mouth couldn't refuse.

She knelt on the bed and crawled over to Puck, kissing him roughly on the lips. He bit her bottom lip and she squealed, kissing him back harder. Sam watched as she kissed down his chest, swiping her tongue over his nipples, chest, abs and navel, spreading her legs as she crouched lower and lower to Puck's dick. Puck's strangled moan let him know just how deep Mercedes was taking him in. Sam stared at her pulsating labia, her juices dripping on top of the comforter, her musky scent filling the air and making his dick throb. She bobbed her head, puckering her lips around Puck's cock, prompting him to grab a handful of her hair as he thrust in and out of her tight, hot mouth. Sam couldn't take anymore and he joined them on the bed, forcing her legs further apart before plunging his cock balls deep in her waiting snatch.

Mercedes released Puck's dick, holding it in her hand as she tried to catch her breath. Sam sneered as he pumped lightly, forcing himself to take it slow lest he blow his load before he could make her come over and over again. She squeezed her eyes shut as Sam continued to plow into her and Puck lifted her chin as he ordered, "Look at me while he's fucking you!"

Her eyes flew open and she stared at him slack jawed, whimpering as Sam picked up the pace slightly. Feeling like she could take it like a pro, she took Puck back inside her mouth, slurping at his dick while Sam jackhammered in and out of her.

Puck's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as Sam's thrusts forced her to take even more of his dick into her throat. He yelled, "Aw shit! Tear that fuckin' pussy up!"

Sam pulled out almost completely then plunged back into her at warp speed. She moaned around Puck's dick, the vibration traveling down to his balls where cum began to swirl. He knew he was about to bust a big one with the way she working her hands, tongue and jaw. She kept her eyes on him, only breaking their gaze to blink hard when Sam angled the tip of his dick to hit her spot right. Puck stared in amazement, unable to tear his eyes away from her jiggling ass. The way it bounced had him mesmerized and he couldn't wait until it was his turn to make it clap like that.

Mercedes clenched tightly around Sam, her walls milking his cock rhythmically as she felt heat rise in her belly. Puck lifted his hips, fucking her mouth as feverishly as Sam was fucking her pussy, stilling when he blew his load into the back of her throat. She swallowed every drop, licking and sucking him until he was seated again, his dick falling out of her mouth. He opened his eyes in time to witness her coming. Her mouth was fixed into an O-shape and her lips moved but no sound came out. She gripped the sheets as she shook, her eyes tearing up from the force of her orgasm. Puck caressed her cheek as Sam grunted and with two final thrusts, he spilled his seed into the condom, shuddering as the last drops left his body.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! God...DAYUM!"

He collapsed on her back, his heartbeat thumping in his ears after experiencing the most intense orgasm ever. He pulled out then rolled onto his back, catching his breath before he left to clean himself off. Somewhat recovered, Puck grabbed some Kleenex from the box off the nightstand and gently rolled her over so he could clean her up. After tossing the tissues in the wastebasket next to the bed, he helped her under the covers where he held her. Sam returned to find her half-asleep on Puck's chest and he quickly joined them, sliding in behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

None of them knew exactly where this was going but they could all agree that they needed a bigger bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Welpity welp womp. So, I remember a while back someone asked if anyone else would join Samcedes in these stories and at the time I was singing "Hell to the No" but now I've obviously changed my tune to "My Love is Your Love". OOP! Like I said WAMP is next. School starts again next week *eyeroll* but hopefully that won't interfere too much with my updating. Until next update! xx<strong>


	13. Peep Show

**Yes, I know it's been a decade since I've updated! I'm so sorry! My ass must be a soccer ball because school's been kicking it. XD**

**Short and sweet, this chapter is based on LL Cool J's "Doin It", as requested by Candace and Bria after a certain picture of Chord eating an apple was posted on Twitter. So so so scandalous! Please forgive any mistakes; it's late! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, it's going to take hours to wash this shit off!"<p>

Mercedes turned away from the vanity, still applying her lip gloss as she watched a half-naked Santana walk in after her set. Gold glitter was dusted all over her bared breasts, abs, arms and legs. Mercedes laughed at the disgusted look on her friend's face while Santana pouted, trying her best to wipe the paint off her body but it was no use.

"It's not funny!"

Mercedes folded her lips, attempting to keep her laughter contained but failed once Santana ended up spreading the glitter to her face and neck.

Santana flipped her the bird as she headed towards the showers.

Mercedes sing-songed, "Don't be mad at me because my guys are normal!"

She snickered when a muffled _fuck you_ was tossed her way as the water was turned on.

Facing the mirror as she stood, she gave herself a onceover. Her makeup was impeccable, her outfit was incredible and most importantly, she was _ready_. With some of her clients she had to prep by using her fingers or the silver bullet hiding in the vanity's drawer beforehand but for _him_ she was always ready. She was so ready that she was nearly leaking and she couldn't wait until she could show him just how much she had been thinking about him since their last encounter.

Reaching for her robe, she slipped it on then tied the knot, smiling at the present she was dying to give him. After slipping on six inch black d'Orsay pumps, she left the dressing room for her private one; it was almost showtime.

On her way she passed Tina and Quinn, who were making out in the hallway. At the sound of her footsteps, Tina pulled away from her girlfriend, eyes as big as saucers but once she saw it was only Mercedes approaching, she exhaled loudly in relief.

Mercedes shook her head at the couple, warning, "You know you're not supposed to be doing this here unless you're getting paid to."

Tina nodded profusely as she smoothed down her red babydoll while Quinn replied, "We know but after our performance...it couldn't be helped. Anyway, we're on our way home, right baby?"

Quinn pulled Tina's bottom lip into her mouth, rolling the flesh between her lips then pulling it with her teeth before releasing it entirely. Tina could only nod making Mercedes smirk at their lack of shame.

Quinn adjusted the shoulder strap on her matching babydoll then said, "Have a good show, Mercy!"

"Thanks. Night you two!"

Mercedes watched as Tina led Quinn by the hand to the dressing room. She knew that whatever was started in the hallway would probably be finished well before they got home.

Shaking her head, she walked to the door marked with her name in big, silver letters. She turned the knob and stepped inside, smiling when she saw that Finn had already put the purple lights in that she requested.

Looking at the clock positioned over the window, she had three minutes left which gave her plenty of time to try out a few positions before showtime.

* * *

><p>He had been warned by Puck but Sam was a little hard-headed and yet he found himself not giving a single fuck.<p>

For years he had heard about the various secret clubs around the city and he had always wondered what went on behind their inconspicuous doors so when Puck invited him to one, he practically jumped at the chance. That was six weeks ago and he had no plans of ever going back.

Part of the appeal was that, other than Puck, no one knew how he spent his Thursday nights. They just assumed he had a different woman in his bed every week, if not every night and that assumption saved him a lot of hassle when dealing with clients. No one ever got into his business and he liked it that way. Most of all, he enjoyed the anonymity. Here no one knew him; he was just a number. In any other circumstance, that fact would bother him but it was ideal for this situation. He appreciated the way Ms. Roz ran her business and her uncanny ability of matching prospective clients with their specific kink. No matter how freaky the request, she never judged and he respected that.

He parked his black Range Rover a block away, locking and securing the alarm with the remote he placed in the inner pocket of his suit jacket. He walked up to the nondescript building, passing a coffee shop then pausing at the door labeled 214. He punched in his code and waited for the buzz that was quickly followed by the sound of the door being unlocked. He opened it and walked down the narrow hallway to where a slight brunette was popping her gum as she keyed in some information on a computer, her eyes widening when she noticed him drawing near.

"Evening, Mr. Fifty-Eight. You can go on back; she's waiting for you."

At that bit of news, his heart began beating erratically in his chest. During the week, he put this part of his life out of his mind as best as he could lest he become consumed with want but to know he was mere seconds away from getting what he needed, was enough to make him bust in his pants where he stood.

"Thank you, Sugar."

She smiled sweetly, living up to her moniker, then resumed her typing. He strolled to the end of the hall, opened the door then locked it. After taking a seat in the single chair placed in front of a large glass window, whose view was obscured due to the complete darkness on the other side. He waited somewhat impatiently for her to appear, dick already throbbing in his pants. He looked at his watch and counted down the seconds until the big hand hit the twelve and the lights flickered on revealing her body in increments.

Sam noticed the thigh-high fishnet stockings that covered her crossed legs first as he leaned in impatiently as more of her was slowly revealed to him. He was disappointed when he saw the robe but figured it would be off soon enough so he could enjoy what was underneath. When all of the lights were turned on, he simply stared at her beautiful face. Her hair was styled in victory rolls with large bumper bangs. Her makeup was simple; bright red lipstick painted on her lips, glittery mascara emphasized her naturally thick lashes and thick eyeliner lined her eyes, cat-style.

Loud bass music filtered from the speakers located above the window and she rose from the chair, twisting her body around as she bent over. He followed the black seam on her stockings from her calves all the way up until it disappeared under her robe, where he could just make out the bottom of her ass cheeks. Grabbing her ankles, she shook her ass, her cheeks jiggling with every swivel of her hips.

He adjusted the bulge in his pants then reached in his front jacket pocket to pull out a Honeycrisp apple. He took the first bite, the juice rolling down his chin as he munched on the fleshy fruit. She lowered her chest against the seat of the chair, bending her knees then straightening out her back, the movements making her cheeks slap together. He continued eating the apple, finding it difficult to ignore his pulsating cock.

She slid down to the floor, crawling on all fours towards the window. He stared at the tops of her breasts, as they struggled to stay inside the robe that barely concealed them. She paused on the white faux fur rug when she was halfway to her destination, stopping to do some body rolls, making sure to arch her back upon completion. He licked his lips when she clawed at the fabric, moaning for him to give her what she needed.

He had never been more angry at the barrier between them until now.

Mercedes rolled onto her back, lifting her hips as she opened the robe. He dropped the apple when he saw her breasts were completely bare, nipples budded and begging to be sucked. They were pushed up high by a black velvet corset with electric blue lace detail on the side panels. He groaned when she rolled her nipples between her thumb and index fingers, pumping her hips in time to the music. She had upped the ante this time and he could no longer wait until he got back to his car to get off.

She flipped back onto her stomach and continued crawling towards him with a look of determination that never faltered despite the fact that he was stroking his dick furiously with his left hand. She had always suspected that he was huge but she was shocked that he was _that_ big. The purple tip almost hit his chest and she wondered just how much he could stuff inside her. It was hard not to be distracted by his grimaces or the way his lips pursed in concentration but she managed to reach the window without stumbling.

Spreading her legs wide, she hooked a finger under the scrap of fabric, pulling it up and down her cleft as she worked it between her pussy lips. His hips jerked at the sight and he gritted his teeth as he watched as her juices were smeared across her thighs. Angling the fabric just so she was able to pluck her clit and she moaned every time it was struck, thrusting her hips towards the window. With her hips suspended midair, she rolled her panties down her legs but kept them wrapped around her ankles. Slipping two fingers inside her quivering hole, she pumped fast, pausing ever so often to pull her drenched fingers out, strings of essence hanging from her fingertips. He sneered at the visual she was providing, feeling his balls grow heavy with swirling cum.

Sensing his distress, she patted her mons before giving it a hard slap, the sting going straight to her clit. She continued slapping as she leaked, sprinkles of cum hitting the window. She rubbed her palm against her clit in fast circles, screaming louder as she felt herself grow closer to release. Again and again she jerked the little nub up, down and around while lifting her hips, tits bouncing as she worked her body expertly. Her movements slowed somewhat as she reached her peak, her scream filling the room as her cum sprayed against the window. Opening his mouth wide, he mimed catching her cum on his tongue, desperate to swallow it all but unfortunately he could only watch as a jet of cream rolled wastefully down the window onto the floor.

Sam watched her chest heave with the effort, eventually returning to normal as she came down from her high. Rising up on her elbows, she looked at him and he pleaded with his eyes. She watched him for a beat as his hips jerked uncontrollably then nodded. He sighed, relieved that he had finally been granted permission to come. He held his fist still then pulled his hips back and forth, slowly at first then rapidly. He kept his eyes on her the whole time until he spilled his load into his waiting palm, thrusting until his balls were empty. He opened his hand to show her just how much cum there was and she grinned just as the lights were dimmed and he was left standing in an empty room hoping for one more glance at the woman who was working his way into his heart.

* * *

><p>Mercedes stood at the front of the line, her fingers wiggling anxiously as Sugar droned on and on about how well business was going since they'd recently signed twelve new clients, four of which had requested her. She had always been one of the more popular girls so the news didn't surprise her as much as it annoyed her because her schedule was already hectic enough. After awhile she began to tune out Sugar's squeaky voice so she was surprised when Sugar placed an envelope in her hand. She ripped it open and counted the bills, quickly smiling when saw the check was for a little over ten grand. It had definitely been a good week.<p>

After waving goodbye to her friends, she headed for the employee entrance, while thinking of the best way to spend the money. She decided to deposit half into savings, finally get that new laptop she had been eyeing and send the rest to her folks. As she approached, the door was opened for her and she smiled at the doorman, wishing him a good night.

She had almost reached her car when a deep voice called out to her, "Mercy?"

Her eyes darted to her left, her finger on the trigger of the mace gun that hung from her keyring. The man was shrouded in darkness and she exhaled a calming breath as she answered, "Yes?"

The first thing she noticed were how big the stranger's hands were. Something was familiar about them and it only took a few seconds for her to figure out why. She'd be able to spot those thick lips anywhere. It was her favorite client, better known as Fifty-Eight but she called him Mr. Crisp.

Sam knew he was breaking the rules and he could be kicked out of the club if Ms. Roz were to find out but after an hour of sitting outside the club in his car, he couldn't find a reason not to. It was ridiculous how often his thoughts traveled to her throughout his day and their bi-weekly encounters weren't enough to satiate his needs.

It was fucked up that he knew what she looked like when she was coming but he had no idea what music she liked, her favorite color or what cities she wanted to visit before she died. She probably thought he was some deviant loser who couldn't get laid but that couldn't have been further from the truth. He wished he knew her, the girl who didn't get paid to make him come as hard as possible.

He wanted something real.

That's how he found himself hanging outside the club on a Friday night waiting for her to walk out and when she did, she nearly took his breath away. Her hair was styled in loose curls that draped over her shoulders and she wore a gray graphic tee with the the band Nirvana's logo, black skinny jeans and high-top black Converse shoes. Her face was free of makeup, except for the berry lip gloss that had him wishing for a taste.

"Mr. Crisp?"

His eyebrows furrowed at the name and she quickly explained, "Because of the apples."

He nodded his understanding, looking down as he blushed profusely. She giggled, finding his bashfulness endearing.

"Cedes, is this guy giving you trouble?"

Mercedes looked over her shoulder at Karofsky, shaking her head no.

"It's cool, Dave."

Karofsky squinted skeptically but when she gave him a reassuring smile, he backed off, returning to his post beside the employee entrance.

"Sorry if I scared you. I'm Sam, by the way."

She faced him again, trying her best to ignore the navy Henley that stretched across his chest, making her pussy spasm with need.

"It's okay, _Sam_. I'm Mercedes."

They stared at each other for a moment when they both spoke at the same time.

"Mercedes, I don't usually-"

"So..."

After exchanging smiles, hers toothy, his goofy, he started again, "I, uh- I was wondering if you would like to maybe go out sometime."

She pursed her lips before asking, "Like a date?"

He answered hesitantly, "Something like that."

Mercedes tilted her head, waiting to give her answer. Her heart was screaming for her to accept but her mind kept her in check as she eventually answered, "Okay. Do you have any plans right now?"

His eyes bulged in surprise and he shook his head, saying, "No. Did you want to go out now?"

"I'm free so let's do it."

Sam grinned as he rocked on his heels, finding it hard to hold in his enthusiasm as he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"For food? Not really."

His dick jumped at her admission and he licked his lips in anticipation of the answer to his next question.

"Well, what _are_ you in the mood for?"

She lessened the distance between them, leaning in as she responded, "You could take me back to your place and find out."

He gazed into her eyes for any sign of teasing and when he realized she was being serious but before he could come up with a witty comeback, she said, "I'll follow you."

He watched her walk away and slide into a black Lexus. He hopped in his Range Rover then peeled out of the parking lot, she following close behind.

Mercedes walked into the living room, taking in the décor, noting that although his style was modern it had a certain warmth to it that kept it from being industrial. Everything was structured and neat but not perfect. She dug it.

"Would you like something to drink?"

She placed her purse on the coffee table then turned on her heels to face him, desire darkening her doe eyes. She didn't answer, opting instead to lift the bottom of his shirt. He raised his arms so she could pull it over his head. She allowed herself a second to gawk at his chest before she went to work on on unbuckling his belt then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans while he kicked his shoes off. After tossing his jeans on the sofa, she reached inside his boxers, pulling out his erect cock and he groaned as her tiny hands stroked him slowly. He couldn't stop the jerking of his hips, closing his eyes as he lost himself in the rhythm of her hands.

He didn't see when she dropped to her knees to take him in her mouth. The feel of her hot mouth surrounding his dick had him struggling for breath. He knew he was big but she didn't have a problem working her jaws around him, taking a good bit of his length all the way down her throat and what she couldn't suck, she wrapped her hand around. She cupped his balls in her other hand, gently massaging them.

Sam grabbed a handful of Mercedes' hair, to steady her head as he pumped in and out of her waiting mouth. She clenched her jaw to make the fit even tighter for him and he grunted as his thrusts slowed. She continued stroking him with her hand as she blew, licked and sucked the tip of his dick. Licking the underside of his cock, she stared up at him as she licked the seam of his sac. She sucked one ball into her mouth and he moaned loudly, his calves shaking as he tried not to blow his load but she made it extremely difficult when she gave the same attention to its twin.

Unable to take any more, he stepped away from her glorious mouth and pulled her up to her feet, undressing her as fast as he could. He kissed her quickly, his lips pressing into hers hard as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned when his hands grabbed her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples as the kiss deepened. Kissing his way down her body, he licked the side of her neck, tugging at her skin with his teeth. Every nibble caused her pussy to clench and by the time he took one of her nipples inside his mouth, she was dripping onto the carpet.

He nipped the bud with his teeth before licking the pain away and she panted, feeling like she was losing her mind with lust. Sensing she needed a little bit more, he slipped two fingers inside her, slamming them in and out while he sucked on her nipple hard. He wrapped his free arm around her when he felt her knees giving out as he continued working her body into a frenzy.

Her words were jumbled but he got the message loud and clear. She was close so he hooked his fingers and tapped against the spongy texture lining the anterior wall of her pussy. Her hips pistoned and with a violent shake, she came, spraying her essence all over his fingers. He continued pumping and only stopped when her shaking ceased.

He removed his fingers then sucked them clean. He always knew she would taste incredible if he was ever lucky enough to sample her cream and now that he finally had, he knew he would never be able to get enough. He contemplated drinking directly from the source but thought better of it when she stumbled in his grasp.

Lifting her by her thighs, he backed up to the sofa, falling into a sitting position with her straddling his hips. Her sopping core dripped, cum sliding down his torso tracing the happy trail that led directly to his stiff dick. She was leaning against his shoulder, her temple resting in the crook of his neck, still panting as she came down from her high. He was experiencing sensory overload as tiny pants vibrated against his Adam's apple, her fingers dug into his left bicep and her smell permeated the air.

Blindly he reached for his jeans and pulled out his wallet, knowing fingers locating the emergency condom. He slipped it on and he palmed her ass in both hands prompting her to lift her hips. His impatience made him thrust up and the force of his dick overwhelmed her, causing her to collapse on his shoulder. He blinked through the pleasure, gyrating his hips as he jerked her cheeks up and down.

She threw her head back as she screamed, "Shit, shit, shit, shit- SHIT!"

It took a minute for Mercedes to gain her composure, her body slowly adjusting to being stretched to its limit but she bounced back quickly, determined to gain the upper hand once again. Holding onto his shoulders, she hopped at a steady pace and he laid his head on the back of the sofa, staring as her breasts jiggled up and down in time to her hips as she rode him diligently. The room was filled with their alternating moans, shouts of pleasure and the steady clap of skin sliding against skin.

He cursed through gritted teeth, her walls clenching around his shaft as she bounced in his lap.

"Ride me, oh fuck, ride me!"

His demand was clipped when she slammed down on his dick then slowly rose, almost letting him slip out before slamming down again. Her plan quickly backfired as a familiar warmth grew in her belly and her pussy gushed, adding another melody to the symphony their bodies were creating.

Sam managed to yell, "MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!" before taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking it greedily, his sucking sounds making her clench even tighter around him. She grabbed the back of his head, holding it still as she arched her back, taking him in even deeper as she continued riding him.

"Unh-OH! Sam, y-y-yes! Don't stop, please, don't ever fucking stop!"

She held onto one shoulder while leaning back as she grabbed onto his knee, jerking her hips forward at warp speed. He flicked her clit as he sucked her other nipple and she came, her voice hoarse as she shouted gibberish. He was right behind her, sneering as his cum shot into the condom, rocking his hips erratically as he filled it to the brim.

He wiped the beads of sweat rolling down her chest across her heaving breasts while she wiggled her hips prolonging the pleasure a little while longer before allowing him to eventually slip out. Their lips met in a slow kiss that quickly grew into a full-blown make out session, his teeth pulling on her bottom lip as she moaned, rolling back her shoulders. But neither was ready for another round just yet.

Instead he carried her to his bedroom where he pulled back the covers on the bed, gently laying her down on the sheet. After walking to the other side of the bed, he settled in behind her and together they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sam heard her footsteps as he scrambled the eggs, silently praying that she wasn't about to leave. Not until they had a chance to eat, talk and fuck.

He looked over his shoulder as she walked in wearing one of his t-shirts, smiling broad because she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Mornin'."

Mercedes grinned back as she replied, "Good morning."

She joined him by the stove, standing on her tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Looking at the spread of bacon, sausage, eggs, toast and pancakes, she sighed then said, "Smells so good."

He grinned for the second time in as many minutes, replying, "I'll make you a plate."

"Okay."

Placing two of everything on her plate, he led her to the breakfast bar, setting the plate in front of her. Before she could sit down on the stool, he pulled it and the one next to it away.

"Um-"

He interrupted her before she could ask why.

"Would you like coffee, orange juice or apple juice?"

"Apple. Sam, where am I supposed to sit?"

He ignored her question as he poured her a glass of apple juice and brought over the container of maple syrup. She looked at him like he had lost his mind when he asked, "All set?"

She nodded her confusion as she looked over to the stools. He slid the plate and her glass up then slightly to the left as he grabbed her hips firmly in both hands, forcing her into a lying position. He lifted the hem of his shirt that she was wearing, just above the curve of her ass before dropping to his knees. It didn't take much coaxing to spread her legs apart and she was rewarded handsomely when he pressed the tip of his tongue against her slit, wiggling it inside her slowly.

She slapped her hand against the counter as he slid his tongue in and out of her rapidly. When he noticed her moaning instead of chewing he pulled away, ordering, "If you don't eat your breakfast, I won't eat mine."

Her body shivered and she reluctantly reached for a slice of bacon, quickly chewing it so he would start again. He didn't disappoint when he sucked her clit into his mouth while his fingers slid deep inside her.

By the time she cleared her plate, she had managed to scream his name five different times. He was certain he could make her break that record by lunchtime.

* * *

><p><strong>Ain'tshit!Samcedes is my favorite thing to write, like, ever. So how did I do, y'all? Was it worth the wait? What should I write next for this series? Let me know! Until next update!<strong>


End file.
